


Kinktober 2019

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Chair Sex, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate use of prosthetic technology, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Knotting, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pillow Prince(ss), Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Dysfunction, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sort Of, Spanking, Tags will be updated as needed, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenophilia, but not ED, inconvenient boners, playful banter, tiniest bit of bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 36,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Y’all know what this is





	1. Sexual Frustration +Lodak

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles will have that day’s kink and the pairing; additional content warnings will be in the chapter notes.

Lotor jumped, just a little, when someone behind him placed their hands on his shoulders. He’d been wrapped up in the reports in front of him, in preparation for the meeting that was due to start shortly.

But it was only Sendak, so there was nothing to fear. He craned his head back to look up at him.

“Hello, darling,” he said, smiling softly. He hadn’t seen Sendak since this morning, and it was already after lunch. “I’ve missed you.”

“You work too hard, my Emperor,” Sendak murmured. “It’s no wonder you’re so tense.” His thumbs dug into the knots in Lotor’s shoulders, and Lotor did his best to not melt. It was nice, and… Well, they’d both been busy lately, and hadn’t had much time alone together, so…

“Are you going to stay for the meeting?” Lotor asked. 

“I think so,” Sendak replied. “Would you like that, baby?” 

Lotor flushed immediately, all the way to the tips of his ears, biting his lip to keep whatever sounds he made contained.

Sendak called him ‘baby’ frequently, but… Only at certain times. Certain  _ private and intimate _ times. Never like  _ this _ , out in  _ public _ .

So it was no wonder it had such a profound effect on him now. 

If Sendak noticed, or even realized what he’d done, he didn’t show it. People were starting to file into the room for the meeting, so Lotor couldn’t say anything, couldn’t do anything but watch as Sendak took his seat next to him. Close enough to touch, certainly, and yet he he... _ couldn’t _ , not like this. Not in a room full of other people. 

He wanted to order them all out, wanted to spirit Sendak away someplace private, but he was the Emperor, and so he couldn’t. 

He took a deep breath, shifted in his seat as subtly as possible, and started the meeting, trying desperately to ignore just how hard he was. 

* * *

Lotor was almost completely certain that Sendak had done it on purpose. He kept looking at Lotor during the meeting, little glances that had Lotor’s blush renewing itself, that had him squirming in his seat. 

He was grateful that no one could see his flush, at least, so maybe no one had noticed his predicament. 

And then Sendak placed his hand on Lotor’s thigh. It was under the table, so no one could see, but Lotor couldn’t quite contain his… not  _ squeak _ , but… 

He disguised it as a cough the best he could, but he really didn’t think he was fooling anyone. Especially not Sendak; he shot him a glare, but Sendak just smiled smugly, like this was some kind of game that he was winning. 

It was, and he was, Lotor realized. Sendak’s hand was just resting on his thigh, closer to his knee than his groin, and yet he still felt like he was on fire. It was so incredibly unfair that Sendak could reduce him to this, with only a word and a touch.

Finally… He couldn’t take it anymore. He would have stood and left, but then everyone would  _ know _ , and he couldn’t have that. He had a- a reputation, an image to maintain. He was the Emperor, after all! 

But the meeting came to a point where he could end it, which was just as well. He hadn’t been able to contribute much of substance, and he’d have to read the minutes later; the finer points of the meeting seemed too slippery for his mind to hold onto. 

“Thank you, General,” Lotor said quickly. “I think that will be all for today. If you will excuse me, I need to have a discussion with my husband.” 

The Generals and Commanders all exchanged glances, but they rose and bowed politely, exiting the room with only a few whispered comments. 

The door closed, and Sendak stood. 

“You fiend,” Lotor muttered. “You menace. You are a distraction, and that is the last time I let you sit in on a meeting.” 

“Yeah?” Sendak murmured from behind him, leaning down so his mouth was right next to Lotor’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Now you know how I feel.”

“I- I’ve never  _ touched _ you like that in public!” Lotor said, affronted.

“You don’t have to,” Sendak said. “It’s been too long… I want you so much…” 

“Then stop teasing and do something about it!” Lotor snapped. He’d never been harder in his life, and if Sendak didn’t touch him, he was going to- to  _ combust _ , surely. 

“Right here?” Sendak asked. “Right now?”

“Yes!” 

“Alright,” Sendak said, amused. (How he could be so amused while Lotor was  _ dying _ of sexual frustration was a mystery.) “I’ll take care of you, baby.” 

Lotor bit his lip, hard, though even that did not stifle his moan. “ _ Please _ , Sendak…” 

Sendak guided him into standing up, then put a hand on the middle of his back, pushing his chest down to the table and bending him over. 

“Filthy,” Lotor hissed. He couldn’t believe that it only turned him on more. 

Sendak kissed the back of his neck, then trailed his other hand down to Lotor’s waist and the catches of his pants, teasingly brushing against Lotor’s cock.

Lotor moaned, trying to push against Sendak’s hand. He felt so close already, like maybe he could come from just one more firm touch.

“Be patient,” Sendak said. “A few more moments won’t kill you.”

“It might,” Lotor griped.

Sendak laughed, and then he pulled Lotor’s pants down to his thighs and pushed in, and all of Lotor’s frustration went up in smoke. 


	2. Intercrural Sex +Lodak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a prequel to The Best Things but you don’t have to read it to get the gist of this. 
> 
> What you do need to know is that, for the purposes of this fic, all Galra have wombs and can carry children, except Lotor, who (unbeknownst to him) is built more Altean (what we would consider to be “male”, and therefore lacking a womb, vagina, etc). All Lotor knows is that he’s not like other Galra.

Sendak stopped him before he could sink down to his knees. “Not tonight, baby.”

Lotor looked up at him, coy and seductive. “Don’t you want me?” He asked, teasingly.

Sendak stroked his cheek, looking altogether too serious. “Of course I do,” he said, “but I want more than just your mouth. I want to please  _ you _ , as much as you have pleased me on other occasions.” 

Lotor felt the blood drain from his face. He liked Sendak, and he wasn’t quite ready for this to end, but how could Sendak still want him after he found out? “I- I-“ He couldn’t find the words he wanted, wasn’t even really sure what he did want right now. “I’m...not… I’m…  _ Different _ . Than other Galra,” he managed eventually.

“I can see that,” Sendak said.

“You don’t understand,” Lotor said softly. “Please, just… let me please you, and forget about this.”

“What are you afraid of?” Sendak asked, and he was so gentle and kind that Lotor couldn’t be offended by the implication that he was afraid (even if he was). 

“You won’t- I’m not built like other Galra,” Lotor whispered. “You won’t like it.” 

“I promise you that I will,” Sendak said firmly. 

“Sendak, don’t…”

“I like you,” Sendak breathed. “A lot. Whatever it is that you won’t let me see… That’s not going to change anything. I promise.”

Lotor  _ wanted _ to believe Sendak, so it was easy to nod, despite past experiences. He’d never undressed in front of Sendak -or anyone, not for a long while - and his hands trembled on the catches.

“Do you need help?” Sendak asked.

Lotor shook his head. “No, I just- I’m just nervous. I can- Just… Give me a moment?”

“Of course,” Sendak murmured.

Lotor turned away from him a little, and that made it easier, and finally he stepped out of his boots and flightsuit and undersuit. He turned back, fighting the urge of cover himself by clenching his hands into fists, digging his claws into the meat of his palms.

Sendak looked, eyes roving over Lotor’s body like a physical touch, and… No one had ever looked at him like  _ that _ before. There was hunger there, longing, yearning, lust so powerful Lotor didn’t think it had a name. “You’re beautiful,” Sendak said quietly.

Lotor flushed, ducking his head. “No,” he said. “No, I-“ He didn’t want to repeat the names others had called him, not here, but they echoed in his head anyway. “No.”

“You are,” Sendak said, “whether you believe it or not.” He bent down to kiss Lotor. Lotor kissed back, still trembling, because he really did want to believe Sendak, but it was hard, after…

Anyway, Sendak hadn’t seen the extent of his...deformity. It wasn’t immediately evident, even nude as he was. 

“Sendak,” he said finally, when Sendak pulled back to let him breathe. “I- I’m not… I don’t have…” He wasn’t sure he could force himself to say it out loud; the humiliation would surely kill him. Instead, he took Sendak’s wrist and guided his hand down between his legs, past his cock (which, despite everything, was about half-hard) to where, in all Galra, male  _ or _ female, there should have been an opening that could be fucked and bred.

There was nothing there on Lotor, only smooth skin between his cock and the rim of his asshole. Sendak’s fingers felt good there, but it only reminded him that he wasn’t… He was only…

He couldn’t be fucked, and no one would let him fuck them, not with his stature and mixed blood, so… 

“Is that what you’re so worried about?” Sendak asked.

Lotor looked away and nodded. Sendak knew now. Maybe he’d laugh, maybe he’d pity him; either way, he’d surely leave and never look back. Why would he want Lotor, who was broken and deformed, when he could have anyone he wanted? 

“There are many ways to give and receive pleasure,” Sendak said. “This doesn’t change how much I want you.”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Lotor said. “I don’t want your pity.”

It was Sendak’s turn to take his wrist, guiding Lotor’s hand to the front of his flightsuit. “Does this feel like pity to you?”

Sendak was… He was still  _ hard _ , maybe harder than he had been before. Lotor looked up at him in shock. “How can you-?” 

“I told you,” Sendak said. “This doesn’t change anything. I still want you. I still like you, more than I think you’re ready for… And right now, I still want to show you pleasure beyond what I think you have experienced, if you’ll let me.”

He waited for Lotor’s single nod; he could barely breathe at this point, much less speak, so that was the best response he could give.

And...he  _ wanted _ . Perhaps Sendak would be disgusted with him after this was finished, but maybe he could have his single night of pleasure before Sendak left forever. If that was all he could have, he’d take it without complaint; it was better than nothing, and more than he’d ever had before. 

Sendak cupped the back of his head, kissing him, gently and unurgently, like they had all the time in the universe. 

Lotor let himself get lost in it. Sendak was different than the other lovers he’d taken over the years (though ‘lover’ was a generous word for it; those relationships were rarely reciprocal, after that first realization), less selfish and more… considerate.

Maybe it would have been easier if he had been like all the others; Lotor wouldn’t have liked him so much, and their inevitable parting-of-ways wouldn’t be so painful. 

But if avoiding that pain was the goal, then it was already far too late for that.

He let Sendak guide him down into the sheets. They smelled like Sendak, but were cool and crisp against his skin. The contrast left him dizzy. 

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Sendak murmured, leaning over him as he reached for something from the bedside table. “It seems like I’m always thinking about you, these days: how silky your hair is, how delicate your hands are, your cute little ears, your pretty lips… Most of all, I’ve been thinking about your thighs, how nice it would be to have them wrapped around my waist or my head or my shoulders… How nice it would be to press them together and fuck the space between them.” 

Lotor’s breath hitched. “Is- Is that what you’re going to do?”

“I want to,” Sendak said. “It’s all I can think about at night when I’m alone. You have such lovely thighs…” He groped one in demonstration, squeezing the muscle, then sliding his hand up to Lotor’s ass. “So strong and lean and firm and soft…” He made a rumbling sound, like a purr but more sexual. “I’ll make it good for you.”

It was a filthy thing to consider, that Sendak had been getting off on...not even something  _ normal _ , but  _ this _ . 

“I know you will,” Lotor said hoarsely.

Sendak’s eyes lit up a little, like he’d been expecting Lotor to deny him yet again. It was strange but… He did actually want Lotor, and sure, he might be a deviant, but… Well, anyone who wanted Lotor would have to be. At least he’d found himself a decent enough one. 

Sendak stripped out of his flightsuit hurriedly, more impatient than Lotor had ever seen him.

And then his hands were between Lotor’s thighs, spreading them, exposing him to Sendak’s eyes.

He wanted to hide, but there was nowhere to go; he could only squirm under Sendak’s gaze, flushed and embarrassed and naked in front of someone for the first time in such a long time. 

Sendak just studied him for a moment, stroking the inside of his thighs with his thumbs. “There are many ways to receive pleasure,” Sendak said lowly. “I want to show you all of them someday. I’ll swallow your pretty little cock down, and I’ll let you fuck me, and I’ll fuck you here…” He swiped one thumb over Lotor’s rim, and Lotor shuddered; no one had ever touched him there, or thought of touching him there, and-

“ _ Sendak… _ ” he mewled, unbearably aroused. 

“But tonight, I’ll fuck your gorgeous thighs like I promised.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to Lotor’s inner thigh, then sat back and opened a bottle of lube.

He upended it over Lotor’s groin; Lotor flinched at how cold it was, how sudden, how  _ much… _

(He sometimes wondered what it would be like if he were built normally, what it would be like to be so aroused slick dripped down his thighs… Maybe it would feel something like this.) 

“You- you’re going to make a mess,” Lotor gasped out, trying to shift Sendak’s focus to something else.

Sendak just hummed a little, like that had been his intention all along. 

“You deviant,” Lotor muttered, turning away.

Sendak laughed. “You haven’t seen anything yet, baby.” He pushed Lotor’s legs up and up and up, until he was bent nearly in half.

Lotor struggled a little, but Sendak easily held him in place with one of his huge hands spanning the backs of his knees.

Lotor burned -with arousal, with embarrassment, with shame, he didn’t know. Right now… It didn’t matter. “Sendak…” 

Sendak put a pillow under his hips. “Shh, we’re getting there, baby.” 

And then his cock was pressing into the space between Lotor’s thighs, hot and hard and huge, sliding through all the lube with ease, and yet…

Sendak had positioned them so that the underside of his cock rubbed against the underside of Lotor’s with each thrust forward and each pull back. 

He could feel each ridge as they caught on each other, like nothing he’d ever felt before. It was...exquisite, and agonizing, and perfect. He wanted it to go on forever, and yet he felt that if he endured another second of it, he’d combust. 

And all he could say to express this was, “ _ Sendak, Sendak, Sendak. _ ” 

There was no way either of them could reach to touch his cock, folded in half as he was, but that didn’t matter as Sendak worked up to a relentless pace. The maddening drag of their cocks against each other, Sendak’s cock stroking the sensitive skin between his thighs, Sendak over him, Sendak wanting him…

It was all too much, and he came.

Sendak followed him a moment later, cursing under his breath.

He was glorious like that, Lotor thought dazedly, still dizzy and blissful from his own release. 

Sendak dropped onto the mattress next to him, both of them sprawled in graceless heaps.

Sendak put a hand over his eyes and groaned. “I swear, I meant to last longer than that.” 

He sounded...chagrined, like he had something to be embarrassed about. 

He continued: “It’s just… You’re gorgeous. I’ve never… And it’s been a while. The minx I’ve been seeing lately never lets me fuck him, just teases me by getting on his knees and sucking me dry.”

Lotor felt a flash of jealousy before he realized… Sendak was talking about  _ him _ . “You like me on my knees,” he said defensively.

“I like  _ you _ ,” Sendak said with a laugh.

“Oh,” Lotor said softly. He really wanted to believe Sendak; it was just… No one had ever said anything like that to him before. No one had ever treated him like this before, no one had ever…

He didn’t want to deal with that right now. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, making a face at the sticky wetness of the remaining lube between his thighs. “You really did make a mess,” he said.

“It’s all part of my nefarious plan,” Sendak said, and then suddenly he was standing, with Lotor hanging over his shoulder, “to get you into the shower with me.”

Lotor was so startled and- and  _ charmed _ (and grateful, that Sendak hadn’t kicked him out yet, and didn’t seem likely to) that he could only laugh. “It seems to be working,” he said.


	3. Shower Sex +Keitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, this is more like “shower frottage” but w/e

Lotor followed Keith into the bathroom, pinning his hair up as he went. 

Probably didn’t intend to wash it, but after the battle, it would smell like smoke, so Keith was going to have to do something about that. 

(Not that he minded.)

Neither of them had been seriously injured -some cuts and scrapes and bruises, but nothing that wouldn’t heal in a few days - but Keith wanted to wash away the sweat and blood and grim before getting into their nice, clean bed. 

They undressed each other carefully, reverently. Win or lose, they had their post-battle rituals. Today, they’d won; next time they might not be so lucky. 

They didn’t really need to speak as they got into the shower together. 

Lotor took a washcloth and lathered it up before starting on Keith, meticulously soaping up his shoulders and back.

Keith closed his eyes and relaxed into it. It felt nice; he was sore from the battle, and the heat of the water and Lotor’s firm-yet-gentle touches made the tension leave his body. 

Eventually, Lotor turned him around, and Keith couldn’t help leaning up to kiss him. 

Lotor kissed back with a desperation that felt at odds with how tired they both were, but Keith wanted. Specifically, he wanted Lotor, wanted to feel him and know that they both had made it.

Next time, maybe they wouldn’t. But today…

Lotor pressed a thigh between Keith’s legs, giving Keith something to rut against. His hands roamed, slippery with soap bubbles, across all of Keith that he could reach.

Keith ground against him languidly, too tired to entertain the idea of more, but this was enough.

Lotor’s hands finally settled on his ass, guiding his motions more firmly. “Here?” He asked.

Keith nodded. 

Lotor was hard, too, and the water and soap made it easy for them to grind against each other with minimal friction.

“Kind of want you in my lap,” Lotor murmured, “but I think if I sat down now, I’d never get up.”

Keith huffed a laugh, feeling the same: he was far too tired and sore to ride Lotor. “This is good,” he said. “Just need you.” 

Lotor kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him, until Keith’s head spun, and he had to pull back and breathe. 

The shower floor had some kind of special no-slip coating, so even with soap and water and their mutual exhaustion, they didn’t have to worry about risking further injury.

It would be rather ironic if they made it out of a battle unscathed, only to be sent to the infirmary by a mishap in the shower. 

The walls were a different story, so they had to lean against each other in order to stay upright.

Which was fine with Keith. He wanted to be close to Lotor right now.

There had been a number of close calls today, moments that would have changed everything, and he couldn’t-

“I need you,” he whispered, his words almost lost to the steam and spray of the shower. “I need you, Lotor.”

“I know,” Lotor replied. “I know, Beloved, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Keith hugged Lotor tighter, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He was bone-tired, but the last remnants of adrenaline drove him on. He wouldn’t be able to sleep until it was out of his system anyway.

“That’s it,” Lotor murmured, “just a little more, I’ve got you…”

It didn’t take long, and if Keith weren’t so tired, he might have been embarrassed by that, but ultimately… Lotor came, too, so at least he hadn’t left him hanging. 

(And, he was learning, not every sexual encounter had to be earth-shattering and over-the-top and creative. Simply and easy was good, too, especially with Lotor.)

Lotor held him a little longer, then quietly finished cleaning Keith up, and they switched. They didn’t need to speak, really, so they didn’t as Keith washed away the blood and grime from Lotor’s body, as he scrubbed the smoke smell out of his hair. 

When all the soap bubbles disappeared down the drain, Lotor turned the shower off and wrapped Keith in a towel before getting one for himself.

Keith let himself enjoy the easy affection of having Lotor dry him off and of returning the favor. Of falling into bed with Lotor and knowing that it wouldn’t take either of them long to fall asleep.

“I love you,” Lotor said, facing Keith. He reached out to brush a stray lock of hair out of Keith’s face.

It was a lost cause, and they both knew that. “I love you, too,” Keith said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear things will get kinkier from here on out.


	4. Spanking +Lodance (Lotor/Sendak/Lance)

“Hey, Lotor!”

Lotor turned -looking for all the world like some kind of shampoo model - and raised an eyebrow. “Paladin.”

“Look, I- I wanted to...apologize,” Lance began. “For… what I said. And everything. So. I’m sorry.”

“Words for words, and actions for actions. If you want me to fully forgive you, you’ll have to do better than that.”

“Um, what?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,  _ Lance _ ,” Lotor murmured, saying his name in a throaty purr, verbally caressing the word. “I’ve heard that you like games,  _ Lance _ . Is that true?”

Lance swallowed hard and nodded.

“Then… Let’s play a game. Come to my quarters tonight, and you can make up for your transgressions.”

“That- that makes it sound like you’re going to kill me and dispose of the body,” Lance protested weakly. 

“Have I misjudged you?” Lotor asked. “Do you not desire me?”

“No, it’s not that. Just- um.”

Lotor’s demeanor shifted into something more serious. “You have nothing to fear. If you wish to leave at any point, you’ll be free to go, no repercussions. This is just a little bit of fun, and I do not intend to harm you.”

Lance felt...reassured. “Oh. Ok, that sounds...good. I’ll be there.”

Lotor’s smirk was back. “Good. Until tonight, Paladin.” 

* * *

Lance hesitated, his fist raised to knock. What he really doing this?

Heat pooled low in his belly, and his cock twitched in his pants.

So, yes. Yes he was. 

He knocked. 

It took a moment, but then Lotor opened the door. He’d taken his armor off, and his flightsuit was rolled down to his waist, revealing some kind of undershirt.

It was the most undressed he’d ever been in front of Lance before. 

He was  _ hot _ . 

“So, you decided to show up after all,” Lotor said, smirking in that annoyingly handsome way he had. “Come in, Lance.” 

He followed Lotor into the main room of his quarters -tastefully decorated, although not quite what Lance had been expecting from a space emperor - and stopped dead.

“Um… What is he doing here?” Lance asked.

Lotor frowned, then followed Lance’s gaze. “Is it not good manners to share with one’s husband?”

Had Lance somehow misunderstood? Had he accidentally space-married Lotor?

...wait.

“ _ You’re married to Sendak? _ ” 

“...I thought you knew,” Lotor said. “We haven’t been terribly subtle.” 

The whole thing was...complicated, from what Lance could tell. After Lotor became the Emperor, Sendak had reappeared, in apparent support for his reign… 

If they were married, it suddenly became a lot less complicated. 

“So...what? You invited me here for a threesome?” 

Lotor shrugged. “As I said, you’re free to go, if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Oh, I didn’t say  _ that _ ,” Lance said. “Just, um.” Was there a tactful way to say this? Probably not. “Sendak’s kind of... _ big _ .”

Lotor grinned salaciously. “I’m well aware. But you don’t need to worry about that, isn’t that right, darling?” He stood in front of where Sendak was sitting, between his knees, and tilted his chin up with one finger. “Your cock is  _ mine _ .”

“Slut,” Sendak murmured fondly. 

“So...what is on the agenda for tonight, then?” Lance asked. He hadn’t come here to watch the lovebirds flirt. 

“It has recently come to my attention that you were not exactly hospitable to my beloved husband during his time aboard the Castle of Lions,” Lotor said. 

“Well… He started it. No offense,” he added quickly, to Sendak.

“Lotor, we’ve been over this,” Sendak said, still looking up at Lotor. Looking at him like he’d hung the stars in the sky. “I’m fine.”

“I know,” Lotor said. “We’d be having a very different conversation of you weren’t, I assure you. Still… I think a little punishment is in order, for being rude to me, if nothing else. How do you feel about spanking?”

Lance swallowed. “Really,  _ really _ good.”

Lotor sat down on the couch, next to Sendak. “Come here.” He patted his knee.

...Was Lotor really going to put him over his knee?

Lance hoped so. 

When he was close enough, Lotor pulled him in by the waist, easily manhandling him and spreading him across his lap, face down. 

“Good?” Lotor asked.

Lance nodded. 

“Good,” Lotor murmured, groping Lance’s ass with one hand. Lance squirmed a little. “If you need or want me to stop, just say so. Otherwise, this will continue as long as I see fit. Do you understand?”

Lance nodded. “What- what about Sendak?”

“He’s going to watch,” Lotor said. “And then I’m going to ride him. You can watch, if you want. He’ll like that; he’s a deviant.”

“So are you,” Sendak said.

“I’m not arguing with that. That’s why we work so well together.” 

“Mm,” Sendak hummed.

“Look, are you going to chat all day, or-?” Lance started asking.

Lotor pulled his pants down just far enough to expose his ass and groped him a little, prompting a startled yelp out of him. “Is that better?”

“Well, now we’re getting somewhere,” Lance grouched.

“I suggest you watch your tone, Paladin,” Sendak said. 

Without warning, Lotor’s hand came down,  _ hard _ , and Lance jumped as much as he was able to. Blood rushed to the surface of his skin, and he already felt hot all over. 

And they’d just started. 

He wasn’t sure he was going to survive this.

Lotor palmed his ass. “Too hard?” 

“N-no,” Lance managed. “Just perfect.” 

“Good,” Lotor purred. He brought his hand down again, on the crease between his ass and thigh.

Lance yelped again. 

Lotor didn’t allow him any further reprieve, spanking him all over his ass and upper thighs until he was aching and hard and so hard he ached. He couldn’t stop the jerky motions of his hips, caught between rutting down against Lotor’s thigh and pushing up into his hand.

Lotor noticed. “Naughty boy, getting off on your punishment,” he murmured, though he didn’t sound remotely angry. 

Lance just gasped for air. It was impossible to breathe. Every blow forced the air out of him, and he barely had time to inhale before the next was coming down.

He knew his ass was bright red by now. He could feel the heat radiating off of his abused skin, could feel the coolness of Lotor’s hand as he paused to massage his ass once again. It burned and it felt so good and he never wanted it to end.

“That is one thing I’m rather fond of,” Lotor said, stroking his ass. “How delightfully red your skin becomes. Your blushes are so cute, but this…”

“It is rather attractive,” Sendak said, and Lance blushed; he’d half-forgotten that Sendak was here. ”Do you think you’ll leave bruises?”

“I would expect so,” Lotor said. He ran his claws over Lance’s ass, not hard enough to break the skin, but Lance could feel it.

Holy shit, could he feel it. 

“I’m looking forward to seeing you squirm tomorrow, Paladin,” Lotor said lowly. “Will those bruises help you remember this lesson, or will we have to revisit?”

Jesus Christ, his ass was going to be so sore tomorrow. Every time he moved, he’d be reminded about this, and-

“If I keep spanking him, do you think he’ll come?” Lotor asked Sendak.

“He seems like he’s close,” Sendak said. “Probably won’t take much.”

“Perhaps I shouldn’t then,” Lotor said. “He hasn’t apologized yet, and naughty boys don’t get to come.”

“If that were true,” Sendak began dryly. 

Lotor harrumphed. “Well? Are you going to apologize?”

Lance didn’t even know what he was supposed to apologize for, but he really wanted to come. “‘M sorry,” he rasped. “I’m really sorry. So sorry. Please let me-“

“Do you think he sounds sorry enough?” Lotor asked.

“Look, my love, the sooner you finish with him, the sooner I can fuck you.”

“Compelling argument,” Lotor said, pressing his legs a little closer together, so that Lance could better rut against them.

Then, without warning, he brought his hand down, several times in quick succession.

Lance couldn’t have stopped himself from coming if he’d tried. It was  _ intense _ , and his soul might have left his body a little.

When he came back down, he was still face-down across Lotor’s lap, panting a little.

Lotor stroked his back. “Still with us?”

“Mm.”

Lotor laughed. “You did so well.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. Now, do we need to put you to bed, or can you stay up a little longer?”

...Was Lotor asking if he wanted to watch him and Sendak fuck? “I’m good.”

“Good,” Lotor purred. “We’re just getting started.” 


	5. Cockwarming +Lodak

Lotor draped himself across Sendak’s shoulders from behind. “Hello, my darling.”

“I’m busy right now,” Sendak said absently. 

Lotor frowned. Not the response he wanted at all. “I’m feeling rather neglected,” he whined, in the voice that usually always got him what he wanted. From Sendak, anyway; he hadn’t tried it on anyone else, as he wasn’t sure it would be good for his image. 

“I’ll be done in a little while,” Sendak said, not even looking at Lotor. Not even offering him a kiss like he usually did. 

“Very well,” Lotor said coolly. “I’ll leave you to it.”

He sauntered off, and if Sendak had been paying attention, he probably would have noticed the steel in Lotor’s voice. Lotor always got his way, and Sendak should know better than to ignore him. 

Lotor changed out of his armor and into a diaphanous robe of dark blue silk. One of Sendak’s favorites; he liked the way the fabric clung to Lotor’s body, the way it contrasted against his hair and set off his eyes. 

Before he went back out, he ran his fingers through his hair to muss it a bit, making him look a little less put together, a little softer. 

He slunk back into the main room, casually sliding into Sendak’s lap. “I missed you today.”

Sendak sighed. “Lotor…”

“Sendak,” Lotor cooed, letting the robe fall open a little, exposing one shoulder, the lines of his collar bones, as he ground down in Sendak’s lap. “Surely it can wait a few minutes?”

Sendak hesitated, then smiled -smirked -and shook his head a little. “I should know better than to deny you anything, my love.”

Lotor bit his lip and nodded, delighting in the fact that he could feel Sendak growing harder against him. It was always so gratifying, to  _ know _ that Sendak found him attractive. ”That’s right.”

Sendak kissed him, stealing away Lotor’s breath, and Lotor melted into it. He’d had a long day, and had been looking forward to Sendak’s attentions; it was his favorite way to wind down. 

Sendak pushed the robe off his shoulders. It got caught in the crooks of his elbows, but Sendak urged him up. “Turn around.”

Lotor did so, slowly, finally letting the robe fall to the floor only once his back was completely to Sendak; he knew how Sendak felt about his ass. 

He stretched languidly, a little bit of payback, making Sendak wait since Sendak had made him wait. 

Sendak reached out and pulled him into his lap, making Lotor yelp in surprise. “Sendak!”

“First you come in here practically begging for my cock, like the needy slut you are, and now you’re a little tease? You can’t have it both ways, baby.” He nipped Lotor’s ear, then that place underneath his jaw. 

“Want  _ you _ ,” Lotor breathed. “Need you so badly, darling.”

“I know,” Sendak said smugly. “I’ll give you want you need.” He helped Lotor up just enough for him to sink down on his cock (he must have gotten it out while Lotor was standing), and Lotor finally felt...satisfied. Not completely, of course, but they were well on the way to that. 

He leaned back against Sendak’s chest, rolling his hips a little, content to let Sendak do the bulk of the work. He loved the way Sendak’s cock filled him, the way Sendak could so easily manhandle him, the way Sendak took care of him…

Sendak wrapped his prosthetic around Lotor’s waist, pinning him down so he couldn’t move.

“Sendak?” 

Sendak laughed lowly. “I’ll give you what you need,” he repeated, “when I’ve finished this. In the meantime, you can keep my cock nice and warm for me, can’t you?”

“Sendak!” This was not what Lotor had been expecting. At all. And he was affronted that Sendak would even suggest something like this, much less-

And he was appalled that it sent bolts of heat down his spine, directly to his own cock. 

“I have work to do,” Sendak said. “You can sit here and be a good boy for me, or I can handcuff you to the bed until I’m finished. Which will it be?”

Lotor bit his lip, trying vainly to keep his moan contained. “I- I can be good,” he whispered hoarsely.

“I know,” Sendak said. “This shouldn’t take too long, and all you have to do is sit still. Can you do that for me?”

Lotor nodded, relaxing again in Sendak’s lap. 

Sendak kissed his cheek. “Good boy.” He loosened his hold on Lotor’s waist and went back to work. 

Normally, if Lotor was around, Sendak would have asked for his advice about some matters, considered his suggestions, talked through problems with him. 

Today, he didn’t. Lotor wasn’t even sure what he was working on, but it didn’t matter. Lotor didn’t need to worry about it. He needed to do nothing but sit still and keep Sendak’s cock warm, an easy enough task, for all that Sendak’s cock was huge and hot inside him. 

Still, he wanted to please Sendak, and he could do this.

It was...nice, to be given such an easy, simple task. He didn’t have to think about  _ anything _ right now, which was such an unusual thing for him, but it- He found it relaxing, being allowed to drift aimlessly like this. 

Sendak startled him out of his daze sometime later. “Still with me, baby?”

Lotor nodded, humming a little. 

“You were so good for me,” Sendak crooned. 

“You’re done?” Lotor asked. 

“I am.” He nuzzled Lotor’s neck and shoulder. “Now, let’s go give you your reward.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I don’t have anything planned for the last day (the free day) yet, so if you have any ideas, send ‘em in ;)


	6. Sex Toys +Lodak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m frankly amazed that these boys ever manage to get anything done

Sendak scrolled through various reports, skimming the contents, as he waited for the meeting to start. 

If he’d known he’d be required to attend so many meetings, he probably would have thought a little harder about accepting this latest promotion. 

Still, these meetings were part of his duties, so he would attend without complaint.

Even if they were incredibly boring.

Finally, the meeting started, and he listened intently -at first - to the various other generals speaking. 

But, well…No one really said anything, even if they spoke for ten minutes (or longer), and without anything substantive to pay attention to…

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the band around his cock suddenly tightened slightly.

He managed to contain his surprise, thankfully managing to avoid drawing the attention of the other generals, but he cursed internally.

Before they went their separate ways this morning, when Sendak was getting dressed, Lotor had sauntered up to him and pressed the band into his hand with that sultry smirk that always made Sendak forget his objections to whatever Lotor had planned. 

The problem was that the band was part of a set. The other piece was a dildo (large, but not as large as Sendak’s cock), and they were wirelessly connected. Whatever happened to the dildo was transferred right to the band, replicating (to the best of its abilities) the sensation. 

It only worked one way.

Lotor was a little monster.

Or… At least it better be Lotor doing this; Sendak didn’t want to think about the unimaginable horror of having someone else play with him like this. 

The band...undulated, its best imitation of someone stroking a cock. The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant. Not remotely unpleasant.

Sendak surreptitiously checked Lotor’s schedule for the day, and sure enough, he didn’t have anything scheduled for right now. 

In fact, he was free for the next two hours.

There was no way Sendak could leave the meeting; he couldn’t stand up without anyone seeing his...predicament. But surely, there was no way he’d survive whatever torment Lotor was planning for him, either. His self-control was good (better than Lotor’s, most of the time) but…

The band tightened again, not quite to the point of pain, and Sendak coughed to disguise his moan.

_ Fuck _ . 

“Are you well, General Sendak?” Axca asked, in her cool, disdainful tone.

“Fine,” Sendak said, as evenly as he could. “My apologies.”

She nodded, giving him a look that said she didn’t quite believe him, but she went back to her presentation. 

He considered sending Lotor a message, but he knew he’d just get an inappropriate picture or two in return. 

Not that he wouldn’t enjoy those pictures, but they would only make his situation worse.

Lotor really was a menace. 

The band resumed its motion, undulating in its best mimicry of fucking, and surely-

Surely Lotor wouldn’t. Not here.

Not  _ now _ . 

Sendak was moments away from shoving his fist in his mouth in an attempt to control himself -or at least to disguise the sounds bubbling up from his throat - at the thought of Lotor fucking himself on that damned toy  _ right now _ , across the ship, knowing that his every move affected Sendak intimately…

It was too much, and yet what could he do, except try to soldier through this? 

And then.

“Oh. Well, it looks like I’m needed on the bridge,” Axca said. “Meeting adjourned.”

Part of Sendak wondered if this, too, had been part of Lotor’s plan. The bigger part of him didn’t care. Once the rest of the Generals left, he stood, adjusted himself the best he could (there really was nothing he could do to disguise his arousal at this point), and did his best not to sprint to the residential section of the ship.

Fortunately, at this time of day, the halls were empty except for patrolling Sentries, so he made it all the way to their quarters  _ -their bedroom  _ -without running into anyone. 

Sure enough, Lotor was lounging on the bed, legs spread to accommodate the dildo.

“Do you suppose that’s a record?” Lotor asked lazily. “Fastest time to cross a ship this size?”

“You’re a fucking menace,” Sendak growled. “You knew I was-!”

“Of course,” Lotor said, smirking in that annoyingly sexy way he had. He hadn’t stopped fucking himself, though, and of course  _ Sendak could still feel it. _

He pounced, the last remnants of his patience finally gone, tearing the band off himself and (more gently, because he really didn’t want to hurt Lotor) removed the dildo from his ass. 

Lotor was open and slick enough from fucking himself that it was so easy for Sendak to thrust in. It was already a thousand times better than the band, because it was Lotor, and not some piece of (admittedly very advanced) silicone-based technology. 

“Your little toys can’t compare to the real thing,” Sendak said. 

Lotor’s smirk only widened. “Prove it.” 


	7. Power Bottom +Sendaxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a little bit of bondage on this chapter, fyi

As soon as the door closed behind them, Haxus was on him, kissing him with such eagerness, it suggested that he’d been waiting for this all day.

He probably had; Sendak had just returned from Central Command today, and they hadn’t been alone all day, because they still had their duties to attend. 

Sendak hardly minded; he enjoyed Haxus’s fervor, especially after the long weeks away and the nights spent alone. 

Haxus was terribly impatient, already trying to wrench Sendak out of his armor. It wasn’t likely to work; the catches required some measure of finesse. 

Still, his little frustrated growls were adorable (although Sendak knew better than to say so), so Sendak let him make a good attempt before gently pushing Haxus away. “Hax, it’ll be quicker if I-“

Haxus kissed him harder, bitingly hard, and Sendak tasted blood. 

Haxus really was too good at getting him hot. 

“Missed me?” Sendak teased when Haxus finally had to stop kissing him in order to concentrate on the catches. 

“What the fuck do you think?” Haxus snapped. He palmed Sendak’s cock firmly, which only made it harder. “Your dick is the only thing that makes this posting bearable.”

“Oh, come on now,” Sendak said. “It isn’t all that bad.” 

Haxus glared.

Sendak wasn’t too concerned; Haxus would be in a much better mood once Sendak fucked the attitude out of him. 

Haxus finally managed to get Sendak out of his armor. He left it on the floor and pulled Sendak back to the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed, kissing him the whole time.

Sendak really had missed Haxus over the last few weeks. It was just the two of them on this ship, so Haxus was his only real companion, and when he wasn’t nearby…

Haxus was still in his armor. “Off,” Sendak ordered. He wanted to feel Haxus’s skin under his palms again. He didn’t have the full coat of fur that Sendak had; his was much shorter, more velvety, and it always felt so good…

Haxus smiled, and twined their fingers together, and pinned Sendak’s hands over his head, leaning down once more to kiss him.

And then he closed something around Sendak’s wrists.

Sendak tugged futilely on the cuffs as Haxus stood to remove his armor. “Haxus.”

“Sir?” Haxus asked innocently. 

Sendak couldn’t help but be distracted by Haxus’s state of undress for a moment. Without his armor, he was slim and lithe, muscular but not bulky with it. Absolutely gorgeous.

“Sir?” Haxus asked again, over his shoulder this time, as he turned to shimmy out of his flightsuit. 

He didn’t have to bend over and put his ass on display like that. It was so incredibly unfair. Sendak tugged on the cuffs again. 

“Haxus,” Sendak said, “get your ass over here right now, or I swear I’ll-“

Haxus laughed and straddled Sendak’s waist, grinding down very intentionally. “I missed your dick,” he said, “so I’m going to take my fill now, and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.”

Not quite where Sendak had expected the evening to go, but he sure as hell was not complaining. 

Haxus reached back and opened the catches of Sendak’s flightsuit just enough to release his cock.

Sendak groaned at the lack of pressure on his cock, but he didn’t have to wait long: Haxus lifted himself up just enough to sink back down on Sendak’s cock, moaning lowly as he did.

Sendak wanted to reach out and touch him, put his hands on his hips or pull him close enough to kiss and bite or…

He couldn’t, though. He gave the cuffs another tug, just to be sure, but they didn’t give. 

Haxus didn’t move for a few moments, and it was absolutely maddening, to be trapped here in this tight heat and yet completely unable to do something about it. “Haxus…”

Haxus stretched languidly, arching his back just so, showing off everything that Sendak couldn’t touch. “I think I could be satisfied with just this,” he said. “And actually, I am rather tired. I could probably fall asleep like this…”

“Haxus, I’m getting a new Lieutenant if you don’t start moving right-!”

Haxus laughed and lifted himself up. “Oh, Commander… You wouldn’t last a week without me.” But then he started fucking himself in earnest, and Sendak had nothing left to complain about. 


	8. Roleplay +Lodak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are roleplaying a non-consensual scenario, but everything is actually 100% consensual.   
Additional warnings: bondage, sex toys, orgasm delay/denial

Lotor struggled against the bonds that held him spread-eagle on the Druid’s interrogation table. They did not give, and he didn’t expect them to, but it made him feel a little less helpless. 

Not much less helpless, because he was still strapped down and in this ridiculously thin flightsuit that fit him like a second skin. It offered him no protection whatsoever, because he was supposed to rely on stealth and speed to keep his skin intact.

It wouldn’t do much good now that he’d been caught.

He was absolutely defenseless now. 

He wasn’t facing the door, so when it opened, he had no idea who came through. They didn’t say anything, and they didn’t immediately come into Lotor’s line of sight. 

And then he heard heavy footsteps coming closer and closer, and finally, his captor stood before him.

“Rebel scum,” the Commander sneered. “And not even very good at it.”

Lotor didn’t say anything. Of course he recognized his captor- his target for this mission - but he refused to talk. Anything he said might give something away, and he couldn’t risk that. 

The Commander gripped his chin, forcing him to look up at him. “At least you’re pretty enough. It will make it so much more pleasurable to break you.”

Lotor wasn’t afraid of pain, but he knew that he’d break eventually; everyone did. And when he did, he’d end up compromising other operatives, with their own missions, and-

He couldn’t allow that to happen. “You might as well kill me now,” he said. “I won’t give you anything.”

“You don’t have to,” the Commander said, smirking. “I’ll take it when it suits me.” He released Lotor’s chin and trailed one claw down the front of his flightsuit.

As thin as the fabric was, he could feel the sharp edge of the Commander’s claw like there was nothing between it and his skin. 

He tried not to flinch or shudder, but it was difficult. He knew that claw had to be sharp. It could easily slice through his flightsuit and skin like wet paper, and any wrong move might-

“I am told that the members of your...organization and trained to handle torture,” the Commander said neutrally. “Is that so?”

“I don’t know what you’re-“

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know you are a member of the Blade of Marmora. It’s so obvious, I’m surprised you weren’t caught before this.” 

“Fuck you,” Lotor hissed. “Whatever you’re going to do to me, just do it. I won’t tell you anything.”

“You will,” the Commander said, an edge behind his ever-present smirk. “You should be grateful you were brought to me. Other interrogators aren’t as gentle as I am.”

Lotor bared his teeth at him. He had only one goal now: divulge nothing of importance. No rescue was coming, but if he stalled long enough, maybe the Commander would get bored, slip up, and then he might have the opportunity to escape. 

Yes, that would have to work. 

“No, I don’t think I’ll torture you,” the Commander mused aloud. “It would be a shame to ruin such a pretty thing. But I have other ways of making you talk.”

“Maybe if  _ you _ weren’t doing all the talking,” Lotor muttered.

The Commander huffed a laugh. “Such a feisty little thing, aren’t you? But very well; I can tell you’re getting impatient.” 

He stepped away, turning his back on Lotor -not that he had anything to fear from taking his eye off of Lotor, given Lotor’s current position - and studying an array of tools set out on a table nearby.

It was out of Lotor’s direct line of sight, so even before the Commander blocked his view with his body, he hadn’t really been able to see what was on the table. 

That unknown made his stomach twist in knots. It could be anything, and he’d have no idea until the Commander used it on him, and he’d have no way of-

The Commander returned, holding something in his hand. He didn’t show it to Lotor. “I’ll have you begging me to let you tell me your secrets by the time I’m done,” he said lowly. 

Lotor opened his mouth to retort, but then the Commander pressed whatever had been in his hand to Lotor’s cock and turned it on, and Lotor’s words turned into a breathless and startled moan.

He flushed and squirmed, trying to get away from what he now realized was a vibrator. 

The Commander didn’t say anything, just watched with that amused smirk gracing his lips, holding the vibrator firmly to Lotor’s cock no matter how he squirmed. 

It was… It felt  _ good _ . Lotor couldn’t deny that, though he badly wanted to. It- it was just a physical reaction, though, a result of the stimulation; it didn’t mean he liked this, it didn’t mean he wanted this. 

That didn’t seem to matter; he barreled headlong towards his climax anyway. 

Just as he was on the brink and about to fall over, the Commander removed the vibrator entirely.

Lotor made some sort of embarrassing noise, half-whimper, half-groan. 

The Commander just smiled and turned the toy off. “I’ll let you come when you’ve told me what I want to know. Until then…” He ran his claw down Lotor’s front again, from throat to groin, easily splitting the fabric of the flightsuit like the skin of an overripe fruit. 

Lotor flinched as the cold air hit his overheated skin. The complete lack of pressure on his cock was absolute hell. He wanted to come so badly, and yet- He couldn’t betray his mission. He couldn’t tell the Commander anything. 

The Commander stepped back to the table and picked up a new toy. “Get comfortable. We’re just getting started.”

* * *

Lotor was so strung out, he could barely make sense of the Commander’s words. 

“Tell me what I want to know, and you can come. You want to come, right?”

Lotor nodded. He did, he did so badly. It was all he could think about. He knew he was fighting... _ something _ , but he couldn’t remember, not after hours and hours of denial. 

There was a reason he hadn’t told the Commander his secrets, but he couldn’t remember what it was, and it seemed less and less important by the second.

He reached the tipping point -for the fifth? sixth? time- and though he knew that the Commander was going to take the toy away from where it was vibrating against the underside of his cock, he couldn’t stop his near-shriek of despair when it happened.

“No! No, please, I’ll tell you anything, everything, please just-“

The Commander stroked his hair back from his face. “You’re ready to talk?”

Lotor nodded. “Please please  _ please… _ ” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Lotor,” Lotor breathed, his heart hammering in anticipation. He needed it, he needed to come so badly.

“A lovely name for a lovely creature,” the Commander said, brushing away the tears streaking down Lotor’s face. 

“ _ Please! _ ” 

“Hush, we’ll get there. Who was your target?”

“You,” Lotor said desperately. “It was you.”

The Commander laughed. “I suppose I should give you what you came for, then, shouldn’t I?” 

Lotor didn’t know what he meant, and he didn’t care. He just wanted-

The restraints around his ankles suddenly snapped open, leaving him suspended by his wrists.

Not for long, though; the Commander grabbed the underside of his thighs and lifted them, spreading Lotor’s legs apart.

Lotor struggled, but it didn’t do any good. The Commander fit perfectly into the space between his thighs. 

Lotor didn’t know when he’d gotten his cock out, but he had, and now Lotor could feel the tip of it pressed to the rim of his asshole. 

He shook his head, but his own cock throbbed. 

The Commander began pressing in, and… He was  _ huge _ . He was careful, and slow, but that didn’t keep it from feeling like his cock was going to come out of Lotor’s throat by the time he was fully seated.

Lotor could only pant helplessly, trying to get his breath back, trying not to move too much, because that only sent sparks of pleasure up his spine.

It was good. 

_ It was so good.  _

And then the Commander started moving, rough and hard and fast, and after all the denial, all the build up, Lotor could only try to hold on as he came.

It seemed to last forever, waves upon waves of endless pleasure that made him tremble.

The Commander never stopped fucking him; if anything, he fucked him harder, extending the pleasure far beyond what Lotor had thought possible, until there was only that: the wonderful agony of being fucked so viscerally after he’d already come.

The Commander came, finally, and Lotor could only moan weakly, too spent to do more than twitch. 

The Commander pulled out, and then he reached up to release Lotor’s wrists from their cuffs. “How was that, baby?” Sendak asked, scooping Lotor up in his arms.

“Mm,” Lotor replied. 

“Good?”

Lotor nodded.

Sendak kissed his forehead. “You were so good for me. You did so well.”

Lotor purred and let his eyes drift shut. 


	9. Heat Cycle +Lodance

Lance knocked on the door in front of him.

He shouldn’t be doing this, he knew, but… what choice did he have? 

His heat would start soon -in a matter of days -and he couldn’t go through it alone. More than that, it seemed his body had already chosen an alpha for him.

Not that he didn’t want Lotor in normal circumstances! Because he did; Lotor was hot.

And, as he was painfully aware, an alpha. 

It was the perfect storm.

Lotor finally answered the door. “Paladin. Can I assist you with something?”

Lance was distracted by Lotor’s state of undress -it looked like he’d hastily thrown a robe on to answer the door -and couldn’t answer for a moment.

“Are you well, Paladin?” Lotor took a surreptitious sniff. “It seems like you might be-“

“That’s why I’m here,” Lance said quickly. “I was hoping- I mean, if you wanted to- if you don’t mind, would you maybe consider helping me out? While I’m in heat?”

“Oh,” Lotor said. “If that’s what you want, Lance. Just… There’s something you should know, before-“

“I don’t care,” Lance said. It was probably just some feature of Lotor’s anatomy, right? Some weird alien quirk? And that didn’t bother him at all; if anything, it made him hot under the collar, thinking about what it might be. “I like surprises.”

“If you’re sure,” Lotor said, amused. “Do you want to spend your heat here, or somewhere else?”

“Here’s good,” Lance said. “Should start in a few days.”

“Alright. I’ll expect you then. Good night, Lance.” 

* * *

Lance scurried through the halls, wrapped head-to-toe in the biggest, softest blanket he could find, feeling half-ready to jump out of his skin.

He made it to Lotor’s quarters with no issues and knocked on the door, glancing over his shoulder.

Instinct made him fear being caught like this, even if no one was around. He just- He would feel safer, once he was with his alpha. 

Lotor answered the door, in much the same manner as before, only this time, he stepped aside to let Lance pass.

Lance was hit by a veritable wave of alpha scent, so strong that it instantly made him soak his underwear.

“You should have come sooner,” Lotor said, giving him an appraising glance.

“Sorry,” Lance said. “Sorry, I know, I know-“

“Shh,” Lotor said. “I just want to make sure you’re alright. Are you?” He locked the door and then turned to give Lance his full attention. 

Lance nodded. “Will be better soon, Alpha,” he purred, pressing up against Lotor.

Why wasn’t he doing anything? Did he not want Lance? Lance was in heat and practically throwing himself at Lotor; no alpha could resist that for long, so why-?

“Lance, my sweet omega,” Lotor murmured, setting his hands on his shoulders and holding him away slightly. “If you choose to stay, you won’t be spending this heat with just me.”

Lance squinted, confused. There was only alpha scent in the room, so thick and strong it made his head spin. “What do you-?”

“I’m married,” Lotor said. 

_ That _ jolted Lance right out of his heat-haze. “ _ Married _ ? Oh my god, why didn’t you-  _ Oh my god! _ ” He didn’t need some Galra omega coming to kick his ass, and he hadn’t thought that Lotor was such a  _ dog _ , to-

“You didn’t let me, my sweet,” Lotor said. “Regardless, my husband and I discussed it, and if it’s alright with you, we’d both like to help you.”

Lance had never heard of an omega helping another omega through their heat before; omegas were usually spiteful jealous creatures in heat, regardless of their regular personality. Hormones were a bitch. 

“Have you ever had two alphas before?” Lotor continued, his eyes glinting with amusement and mischief and something else. 

...wait. 

“Two alphas?” Lance asked.

Lotor nodded patiently. “Does that idea excite you? Two alphas dedicated to caring for your every whim for the next few days?”

Lance bit his lip, trying to muffle his moan; it was embarrassing how wet the idea made him. 

“If not, we’ll leave, and you can spend your heat here; I’m told that even just the scent of an alpha is beneficial to omegas in your state,” Lotor said.

“Stay,” Lance begged. “Stay, alpha, please, please don’t leave me-“

“Shh, alright,” Lotor said. “I just needed to ask. We’ll take care of you now.” With that, he picked Lance up. Lance promptly wrapped his arms and legs around Lotor, like a horny octopus. 

The blanket fell away in the process, leaving Lance completely bare.

“You walked through the halls like that?” Lotor growled lowly. “Where anyone could see?”

Lance whimpered, but nodded.

“Needy little thing,” Lotor crooned. He carried Lance to a different room, and the alpha scent only intensified. “I suppose we’ll have to do something about that, isn’t that right, darling?”

Someone hummed in appreciation. 

Lotor pressed a little kiss to Lance’s temple. “I believe you’ve met my husband,” he said, “admittedly not in the best circumstances.”

Lance made a little questioning noise -he was rapidly sinking further into the heat-haze, and wasn’t sure he could muster words -and looked. “ _ Sendak? _ ” 

“Will that be an issue, Lance?” Lotor asked.

Maybe, if he wasn’t in heat, it might have been. Then again… Sendak was hot, in a different way than Lotor, and, he realized, it was their combined scents that made the room smell so heavenly. It was their combined scents that made his head spin, and always had, from the moment he’d first smelled either one of them.

( _ Of course _ they were so close that even their scents had merged, creating something that was surely better than the mere sum of its parts.) 

They were a packaged deal, and that… that was fine with Lance, especially now. Especially when what he really needed was an alpha or two to take care of him for a few days.

“No,” Lance said. “I want- I need…  _ Please, alphas _ …”

Lotor’s hand strayed to Lance’s ass, then further down, to where he was  _ dripping _ , teasing his folds with gentle maddening touches. “You’ll like his knot,” he murmured lowly to Lance. “But even though you’re in heat, I think we’ll have to work you up to that. You’re such a little thing… It wouldn’t do to hurt you.”

At this point, Lance didn’t care. He wanted something in him  _ yesterday _ . He whined and squirmed in Lotor’s hold, trying to-

“For fuck’s sake, Lotor,” Sendak said from the bed, “just bring him here already and fuck him.”

“Is that what you want, my sweet?” Lotor asked, still toying with Lance, dipping his fingers into his slit, barely, not providing any relief.

Lance whined, and nodded, and then suddenly he was in Sendak’s lap, completely smothered by pure alpha-ness. 

Lotor leaned over him, fitting perfectly between Lance’s thighs. “Very well,” he said, fitting the tip of his cock to Lance’s slit. He paused, just long enough for Lance to whine again, and then pushed in, and Lance’s mind finally clouded over completely as his heat consumed him fully. 


	10. Enthusiastic Oral +Lodak

Lotor sank to his knees before Sendak, hands already coming to the catches of Sendak’s pants.

Sendak swallowed hard. “Are- are you sure about that? You don’t have to- I don’t want you to hurt yourself…”

Lotor laughed. “I will be fine.” He rubbed his cheek against the bulge in Sendak’s pants, and Sendak did his best to keep his hips still. “I’ve been thinking about this since that first night.”

“Have you?” Sendak asked faintly.

“Mhm.” He licked his lips. “I’ve been dying to find out what you taste like, Commander.”

“I’m...kind of... _ large _ ,” he said. Not a boast; it was simply the truth. Even the full-blooded Galra he’d slept with in the past had had trouble, and Lotor was...well,  _ tiny _ , in comparison. “Are you sure…?”

“Let me worry about that,” Lotor said. “Unless you really don’t want me to-?”

“No, no, it’s not that. Just…”

“I can handle it,” Lotor said smugly. He undid the catches and drew Sendak’s cock out.

This thing between them was still new, and Sendak had been, frankly, surprised that he’d managed to fuck Lotor without hurting him. He really didn’t look like he could handle it, but Sendak supposed he should probably stop underestimating Lotor’s abilities. 

It was just… his cock looked  _ huge _ in Lotor’s hand. He couldn’t even get his fingers all the way around the main part of the shaft. 

It really did something for him, and… He wanted this. Maybe he had to trust Lotor about this, and let him do whatever he was planning. 

He nodded, and Lotor’s mouth curved up into a wicked grin. 

He didn’t say anything else, though, which was probably a good thing; he had a wicked tongue and a filthy mouth.

Instead, he ran his thumb up the ridges on the underside of Sendak’s cock as he leaned forward, glancing up at Sendak coyly before taking the tip of his cock in his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut, like he was savoring the experience, and-

Sendak fought to keep his eyes open. The sensation was already good, Lotor’s tongue moving over the tapered tip, but Sendak wanted the imagery as well: Lotor, on his knees, ears lowered in pleasure, eyes shut, his lips stretched around Sendak’s cock.

If he’d been a lesser man, he would have come right then and there. As it was, it was a near thing, and he really should not be so affected by this. He wasn’t some youth taking his first lover, after all, but-

“Is that the best you can do?” He asked breathlessly. 

Lotor’s free hand came to rest on Sendak’s thigh, and he pulled back just long enough to murmur. “Oh, no, Commander, we’re just getting started.”

With that, Sendak got no further reprieves. Previous lovers had exercised caution and restraint, but he should have known that Lotor was different.

Lotor swallowed his cock down like a starving man, humming to himself (although, of course, Sendak could feel it, all the way up his  _ spine _ ) like there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

He couldn’t manage all of Sendak’s cock -he had yet to meet someone who could -but that was hardly important. The ridges and the tip were the most sensitive parts, and with Lotor’s hand wrapped around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth…

Saliva dribbled from the corners of Lotor’s mouth, but he didn’t seem bothered by that. He didn’t seem bothered by  _ anything _ , actually. 

It was...really good. Probably the best head Sendak had ever received. Lotor’s mouth was so hot and wet, and he licked and sucked and stroked just right, moaning and shifting on his knees like he was the one being pleasured.

It was all too much. “Lotor,” Sendak said urgently. “Lotor, I’m-“

Lotor did not stop; if anything, he redoubled his efforts, and Sendak came not a minute later, trying not to thrust unceremoniously down Lotor’s throat.

Lotor kept at it until Sendak’s knees threatened to give out, and then he only sat back, licking Sendak’s cum off his lips salaciously, and if Sendak hadn’t just come…

Sendak sank down heavily onto the edge of the mattress behind him. Lotor stayed kneeling at his feet, looking entirely too pleased with himself for a man with cum dripping down his chin.

Sendak used his thumb to wipe it up, and then, on a whim, offered it to Lotor. Lotor lapped Sendak’s cum off his thumb with little kitten licks, looking Sendak dead in the eye the whole time. “As delicious as I thought.” 

Sendak’s cock twitched. “You…”

“Next time,” Lotor said casually, “you can pull my hair, if you’d like.”

_ Next time?  _ Sendak didn’t think he could survive too much of this. “I- I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” he said, despite liking the idea. 

“You won’t,” Lotor said. “I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Sendak choked on his tongue. He tried to change the subject. “But what about you? You haven’t- I mean…”

Lotor grinned wickedly. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, Commander, to return the favor.” 


	11. Bondage +Shotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also featuring touchstarved, yet touch-repulsed, Lotor

Shiro swallowed, hard, as Lotor straddled his thighs, having just finished binding Shiro’s ankles to the bedposts, leaving him spread-eagle on the mattress.

He wanted to touch- he liked touching Lotor -but he knew that:

A). That was currently impossible; his wrists were bound as well, and

B). Lotor didn’t always liked to be touched; he was overly-sensitive to it, and it was easy for him to get overstimulated.

They were working on acclimating Lotor to friendly touches, carefully and slowly and gently, but it took time; ten-thousand years of touch-starvation couldn’t be cured in a few months. 

Despite that, Lotor liked sex. He liked it a lot. He liked how it made him feel, the rush of endorphins, the physical pleasure… He liked that Shiro liked it, and he liked that Shiro desired him.

Some days, like today, he just needed to have complete control over the situation. He needed to know that there would be no unexpected touching.

Shiro’s only request had been that Lotor refrain from blindfolding him or otherwise preventing him from being able to tell that it was  _ Lotor _ . Lotor wouldn’t hurt him, and if he was going to be defenseless, he needed to know that if was Lotor who had rendered him that way.

(They were both broken in their own ways, after all they had been through, but somehow… Somehow they made it work.)

Lotor leaned down to kiss Shiro, cupping his face with both hands, but holding himself up so there was as little contact between them as possible.

Shiro yanked on the ropes keeping his wrists above his head, but they held. Of course they did; they were woven of some very soft, yet incredibly strong, alien fiber. 

Lotor laughed into the kiss. “Do you want me?” He asked, pulling away slightly, but still close enough that Shiro could feel his breath against his lips. 

“Yes,” Shiro said. “Yes.”

Lotor rewarded him with another kiss, longer and deeper, his tongue dipping into Shiro’s mouth with precise little flicks that had Shiro growing harder by the second.

Lotor rolled his hips against Shiro’s cock, smiling wickedly against Shiro’s lips. “I like that,” he said. (That was part of how this thing worked: Lotor had to tell Shiro what he liked, and what he didn’t, and Shiro wouldn’t judge him for it. It had taken time for Lotor to be completely honest about it, but- It had been worth it, if it meant they could be here, now.)

Spread out as he was, Shiro couldn’t buck his hips up like he wanted to. Undoubtedly, Lotor had taken that into account when choosing this position. He wanted Shiro at his mercy, because that was easier than placing himself in someone else’s mercy. 

“I know you do,” Shiro replied. “Are you gonna do something about it?”

Lotor hummed a little, and kissed Shiro a little more, then sat up.

Shiro missed the warmth of his body pretty much immediately, and did his best not to whine. 

It didn’t really work; Lotor stroked his cheek. “Be patient,” he said. “I won’t make you wait long.”

He picked up the bottle of lube that he’d set aside earlier and poured some into his hand, warming it up a little. (He didn’t always, and Shiro wondered if he was stalling, and if so...why? Lotor was difficult to read at the best of times.)

“Lotor?”

Lotor shook his head a little, and… He must have gotten lost in his thoughts. “I’m alright,” he said.

“You sure?” Shiro asked. “Because we can stop, if you need to.”

“I’m fine,” Lotor said. “I’ll be better in a minute.” He lifted himself up on his knees, removing the last bit of contact they’d had, and pressed two of his fingers to his rim. “Enjoying the show?” He asked, surprisingly steady.

Shiro laughed a little. “Always do.” (He liked it more when Lotor let him do that, but he’d take what he could get, and if Lotor wasn’t in that mood tonight, then…) “You’re gorgeous.”

Lotor exhaled shakily, his ears drooping a little, and Shiro knew him well enough to know that the words were affecting him more than he wanted to let on. 

That was alright; Shiro wasn’t going to push him. Not now. 

Lotor worked himself open steadily, and Shiro watched raptly, helpless to do anything else. 

And then Lotor pulled his fingers free. “Are you ready?” He asked. 

Shiro nodded.

“Alright,” Lotor said. “Alright.” He lowered himself shakily onto Shiro’s cock, and Shiro would have steadied him, if he could have.

They both groaned at Lotor seated himself fully.

“So good,” Shiro murmured. “So good, Lotor.”

It was already good, maybe too good; Shiro wasn’t sure how long he was going to last.

But Lotor wasn’t likely to last very long, either, not in this state.

He leaned down to kiss Shiro some more, his hips beginning a slow, even rhythm. He didn’t touch Shiro much more than he had to, keeping his back arched to lean over Shiro’s chest, but he cupped Shiro’s face in his hands and practically devoured him.

It was good, and then Lotor shifted his hips just so, and the slight change in position must have changed everything: he moaned into Shiro’s mouth as he suddenly tightened around Shiro’s cock, his whole body stiffening.

“Do that again,” Shiro said, when Lotor pulled back enough for them both to breathe. “You liked it, do it again.”

Lotor’s eyes met his for just an instant, and then he nodded, just once, before he buried his face in the crook of Shiro's neck. (It was easier for him to hide his face sometimes, and Shiro could hardly begrudge him anything, much less that.)

Lotor did it again, and then again, trembling over Shiro as Shiro encouraged him: “That’s it, that’s it, it’s so good, isn’t it, you can do it…”

Lotor came with a soft cry, and Shiro followed moments after.

Lotor didn’t wait to regain his breath before using his claws to cut the ropes around Shiro’s wrists.

Shiro sat up and unbound his ankles, before turning back to Lotor. 

He was still shaking, curled up facing away from Shiro.

“Lotor?”

“Hold me?” He whispered.

Shiro embraced him from behind, putting his arms around his waist. “Is this ok?”

Lotor nodded, then after a brief pause, rolled over and tucked himself under Shiro’s chin.

“I love you,” Shiro said, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Lotor’s head.

Lotor made a soft noise and nestled closer. 

He wouldn’t say it back -he wasn’t ready yet -but he let Shiro hold him until he stopped shaking and eventually fell asleep, and that said more than words ever could. 


	12. Pillow Prince(ss) + Shotor

Lotor laid back against the pillows, spreading his legs so that Shiro could fit between them. 

Shiro laughed. “I guess we know what you want tonight.” 

“I had a very long and very tiresome day,” Lotor said. 

“Perhaps I should let you sleep then,” Shiro said. 

Lotor- He would never admit it, but he pouted. Just a little. “Please, Shiro?”

Shiro laughed again. “How could I ever deny you anything?”

“You can’t,” Lotor said smugly. He liked the effect he had on Shiro. “So get to work.”

“Bossy,” Shiro muttered goodnaturedly. He moved down Lotor’s body and kissed the inside of his thighs, soft little kisses that were almost ticklish. 

Lotor let himself relax; he really had had a long, tiresome day, but that was nothing new. What was new was Shiro, and he had to admit… He liked having Shiro here to be with him. Shiro was always so good to him…

Shiro took the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking gently, the wet heat of his mouth working its magic. He really was so talented with his mouth…

Shiro kept at it so long Lotor thought he meant to make him come like this, which was just fine as far as Lotor was concerned.

Only then Shiro sat up. “What do you want tonight?” He asked.

Lotor took some measure of satisfaction in hearing how hoarse Shiro’s voice was now. “Whatever you want to give me,” he said. “As long as I don’t have to do anything.”

Shiro snorted. “Is that how it is?”

“I had a  _ very _ long day,” Lotor said, in his most pitiful tone. 

Shiro kissed him, still amused. “We have a phrase to describe people like that on Earth,” he said.

“You Earthlings and your phrases to describe everything,” Lotor said. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Oh, I guess…” Shiro teased. “It’s a good thing you're pretty.”

(It had been strange to learn that he could be considered pretty by human standards, but it made Shiro’s attraction easier to understand, and Lotor had quickly grown to love Shiro’s easy praise.) 

“It’s only fair that you get something out of this, too,” Lotor said graciously. 

“Your generosity knows no bounds,” Shiro said dryly, reaching for the lube on the bedside table. 

Lotor helpfully spread his legs a little further apart.

They’d fucked earlier in the day, so Shiro didn’t bother with any extensive preparations. That was fine with Lotor. 

He hummed appreciatively as Shiro slicked up his cock. Shiro’s cock was so very nice, thick and heavy and hot. 

Besides that, it suited Shiro very well: definitely not too small, but not too massive either, and it flushed an attractive red when he was aroused. 

“Are you thinking about my cock again?” Shiro asked dryly.

“It’s hardly my fault your cock is so nice,” Lotor said.

” _ Nice _ ,” Shiro scoffed. “That’s what you’re going with?”

”Take it as the compliment it was meant to be and fuck me already, Shiro. I have an early morning tomorrow.”

”You’re so demanding,” Shiro huffed. He lined his cock up, though. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

It was then that he began pushing in, so of course Lotor wasn’t able to respond right away. 

“Because-“ he tried, only to have the breath knocked out of him. “Because- how did you put it? - you think my ass is, and I quote, ‘out of this world’.”

” _ I _ did not say that,” Shiro said. “Where did you hear that? Did Lance say that I said that?”

”Don’t talk about Lance when you’re fucking me,” Lotor said. 

“Yes, your highness,” Shiro teased, leaning in to kiss Lotor.

Lotor let him, enjoying the easy way Shiro took control. He didn’t need to fear that Shiro would use it against him, because it was Shiro, and Shiro was… good, and honorable, and many of the other things Lotor wanted in a partner.

And Shiro was willing to indulge him on nights like this, when he wanted the pleasure without any of the work.

Shiro hiked one of Lotor’s legs up over his hip, changing the angle somewhat, and then he started fucking Lotor in earnest, the perfect deep strokes that Lotor loved.

Even if he’d wanted to do more, at this point all he could do was cling to Shiro’s shoulders and hold on, because Shiro knew how to fuck him well.

So he let Shiro take him apart.


	13. Sex Pollen +Keitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, mutual pining

“Paladin, are you well?” Lotor asked, glancing past the other paladins to Keith, the erstwhile Red and Black Paladin and current Blade operative.

He’d sequestered himself in one corner of the room, and now he looked flushed and dazed.

“Fine,” Keith mumbled. “‘S just a cold.”

“Maybe you should go rest, Keith,” the current Black Paladin said. 

(It was quite difficult to keep track of who was in what Lion, especially since they no longer bothered to color-coordinate, but Lotor thought he was managing well enough.) 

Keith nodded and stood, only to sway on his feet.

He promptly sat back down, and in the commotion of Paladins rushing to help one of their own, Lotor happened to glance at a potted plant shoved onto one of the low tables littering the room.

“What is that doing here?” He asked sharply, taking a surreptitious step back, although it was probably already too late. 

Allura followed his gaze. “It was a gift from the Kaidians,” she said. “Aren’t they lovely?”

Not the word Lotor would use. “Those are pellarian flowers,” he said. “They’re- they have certain... _ effects… _ on Galra.”

“Dangerous effects?” She asked.

“Not as such, no,” he said, still eyeing the plant. How long had it been there without him noticing? “But prolonged exposure can result in deaths from dehydration, exhaustion, or starvation, as a side effect of-“ He really didn’t want to say it in front of Allura. “Of the main symptoms,” he finished.

“Main symptoms?” She asked. Her concern had only grown. “Will Keith need a healing pod?”

Lotor shook his head. “Once the plant is removed and the air filters clear the pollen, all he’ll need is to...work the effects out.” Sweat began dripping down his back, and the room felt altogether too warm; he’d definitely received a significant dose, too, then. “Pellarian flowers are sometimes used to help couples who have difficulty conceiving,” he added, hoping she would catch his meaning.

“ _ Oh _ ,” she said. “But Keith will be alright?”

“In a day or two,” he said. He resisted the urge to undo the catches at his throat; undressing would not help. Especially not here. 

“I’ll let Kolivan know,” she said, picking up the plant, “and I’ll get rid of this.”

He relaxed a little once it was gone, but- 

He turned his attention to Keith, who was back to huddling on the sofa, as small as he could make himself.

“Lotor?” He asked, ignoring the other Paladins who were still crowded around him. 

“Yes?”

“You were exposed, too.”

Lotor paused, then nodded. No point lying. 

“There’s nothing we could do, right? We just have to...wait it out?”

Lotor nodded again, not sure what Keith was getting at. 

Keith licked his lips nervously. “Will you- Will it be easier if we were...together?”

The Paladins broke out into shocked exclamations, but Lotor barely heard them. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, it would be.”

It would be so much easier, and better, and even if it was only for a day or two, if that was all of Keith that he could have, he’d take it without complaint. 

Keith stood and pushed past the rest of the paladins. “What are you waiting for, then?” 

They tumbled into bed together, this strange intoxicating heat making it difficult to think of much else, making it unbearable to stop touching each other for even a moment. 

Both sets of clothes ended up shredded and in tatters somehow -Lotor didn’t remember, and it didn’t matter, now that there was nothing between them anymore -and there was nothing except  _ Keith _ . 

The pellarian flowers enhanced physical arousal and stamina, but that was it. Everything else was- 

The way Keith kissed him -biting and hungry and passionately - was all Keith, and Lotor had to wonder if this was how he was with all his lovers, or if-

No, that was a dangerous path to take, so he wouldn’t. Not now, and maybe not ever. 

Keith pushed him flat against the mattress. “I’m gonna ride you until you cry,” he said.

Lotor could only nod. He was so helplessly charmed by Keith’s directness, he’d probably let Keith do just about anything to him. “If that’s what you want, I won’t stop you.” 

In the dim lights, Keith’s eyes glowed golden, and his smile carried a dangerous gleam. “ _ Good _ .” 

They were in Keith’s room, so he didn’t have to search for anything, and somehow, he was steadier than Lotor felt, because he didn’t fumble around with the lube, just poured some into his hand and slicked up Lotor’s cock. “You ready?”

Lotor nodded, reaching up to hold onto Keith’s hips, because he needed  _ something _ to hold onto. Keith’s skin was so warm under his palms, slick with sweat and flushed. “Keith…”

Keith’s smile became more predatory, more confident, and Lotor had never been harder in his life, even taking the pellarian flowers into account (this was not the first time he’d been exposed, and it hadn’t been nearly as good as this). 

“You’re so-  _ fuck _ !” Lotor began, only to be cut off as Keith finally sank down on his cock. “ _ Fuck _ , you’re so  _ tiny _ , how are you-?”

“I’m not tiny,” Keith said, the edge of a growl creeping into his voice. “Maybe you’re just too big.”

Lotor laughed, but it quickly turned into a moan as Keith started moving. 

* * *

Keith finally collapsed on the bed next to Lotor, limp and drained. He’d never felt quite like this before, and it- it was good, sure, but maybe  _ too _ good.

Lotor turned to face him, gently touching his forehead and then his cheek. “I think the worst of it is over,” he said quietly.

Keith groaned a little. He was sore in places he didn’t know could get sore. Also...if it was over, then that meant Lotor would leave, and- 

“I can leave, if you want,” Lotor continued.

“Can you even walk?” Keith asked. He knew he couldn’t, so…

“Probably not,” Lotor said, “but I don’t want you to feel obligated to… It’s bad enough that we had to…”

“Bad enough?” Keith repeated incredulously. “There was nothing bad about it. At least… I don’t have any regrets. And we didn’t  _ have _ to. I- I could have done this by myself, or asked someone else, or…” 

Lotor froze. “You didn’t ask just because I was also affected?”

“Is that what you thought? Because it’s not true. I- I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t- If I didn’t want you.” 

Lotor didn’t say anything for such a long time that Keith wondered if maybe- maybe this had just been out of obligation and convenience for Lotor, maybe he did just want to leave and never look back-

“You want me?” Lotor asked finally. 

Keith nodded slowly, unsure what else to say.

As it turned out, he didn’t need to say anything else. Lotor pounced, pinning Keith to the mattress, and kissed him.

“I’m glad,” Lotor murmured. “I want you, too.” 


	14. Knotting +Lodance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, a continuation of day 9

Lance whimpered, struggling slightly in Lotor’s lap. Not that he could actually get away, with one of Lotor’s arms around his waist and the other holding his leg up, knee pressed nearly to his chest. 

Sendak held his other leg, leaving him open and exposed and defenseless.

Right now, there was no place he’d rather be, but it was overwhelming, to be surrounded by so much Alpha, heady and thick and seductive and addictive. 

They made a good team, playing off each other like predators on the hunt.

Sendak lapped at the mess on Lance’s thighs. His heat was strong -no doubt due to his choice of partners -and showed no signs of slowing down yet; consequently, he had slick drenching his thighs, mixed with Lotor’s cum, because he’d  _ begged _ for his knot uncounted times already. 

Lance wanted more than Sendak’s slow, thorough teasing, licking and nipping the insides of his thighs without going anywhere near his slit or cock. He’d said he wouldn’t stop until he’d lapped up every drop, but surely he hadn’t been serious?

“Sen-Sendak,” he tried, breathless and nearly incoherent. “ _ Please… _ ”

“Hush,” Lotor murmured. “Be patient; you’ll get what you want soon enough. We just wouldn’t want to hurt you, my sweet little omega…”

And he was, so terribly small, even compared to Lotor, but especially compared to Sendak. Lotor’s knot had felt like it was going to tear him apart in the best possible way, but now he wanted Sendak’s, and all this was in preparation for that.

“I don’t care,” Lance said, on the verge of tears, his heat ramping back up, making his blood boil in his veins.

“You would,” Lotor said, before nipping Lance’s ear. “Just relax; we’ll take care of you.” The hand that wasn’t holding Lance’s leg up drifted down to his cock, the tips of his fingers teasing so terribly gently…

Sendak hummed, and then moved on from Lance’s thighs, to his slit, devouring him greedily.

Sendak’s tongue was  _ massive _ , and  _ hot _ , and  _ wet,  _ and he seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he plunged in. 

Lance had to hold onto something (in this case, the crest of fur that ran from the top of Sendak’s head to the lower part of his back) because this shit was mind blowing, and Sendak honest-to-god  _ growled _ . 

“He likes that,” Lotor said conspiratorially. “You can pull harder.” 

It was all Lance could do at this point to  _ breathe _ , much less follow instructions, but he tried, resulting in another low rumble from Sendak.

Lance threw his head back, trying to shift his hips in a way that would garner some relief, because he felt like he was on fire, and-

Sendak slipped a finger into Lance’s slit, gently probing, looking for…

Lance wheezed as he found it, on the verge of coming or dying (he wasn’t sure at this point; maybe both), and Sendak used the opportunity to add another finger, spreading them apart inside Lance.

It was so much, and so good. He’d never been eaten out like this before, so hungrily, so messily, so perfectly.

He screamed wordlessly as he came, clamping down on Sendak’s fingers and tongue as if they were a knot.

It seemed to last forever, and when he came back to himself (as much as he could, while he was still in heat, anyway), Sendak was nuzzling his inner thighs while Lotor murmured soothing nothings to him. 

“What a spectacular show, my sweet,” Lotor said.

Lance could feel how hard he was against his ass; he tried grinding his hips, but his body was so limp and relaxed that he couldn’t get his muscles to work.

Perhaps that had been their plan: get him relaxed so it would be easier for him to take Sendak’s knot. 

(He’d caught a glimpse of it earlier during this heat, after Lotor had sucked Sendak off, and it was- It was goddamn enormous. It would feel so  _ good _ filling up his slit…)

They’d both let go of Lance’s legs at some point, and now Lotor’s free hand drifted to Lance’s slit, easily pushing two, three,  _ four _ fingers into him. Lance whimpered. 

“I think he’s ready,” Lotor said to Sendak. “Are you ready for him, sweet boy?”

Lance nodded; he’d never been more ready in his life. 

Lotor brought his fingers to Lance’s mouth, and Lance obediently licked them clean, moaning and getting wetter at the taste of his own slick. 

“Are you sure?” Sendak asked, glancing up at Lotor with a concerned look on his face. “I know he’s an omega, but he’s so… _ small _ .” 

All that really registered to Lance was that he wasn’t being fucked currently, so he whimpered again, spreading his legs, an enticing display that any alpha would have a hard time resisting.

“Oh, you’ll make him sad, denying him like that,” Lotor said, teasingly. “He’s been such a good boy. He can take it, can’t you, my sweet?”

Lance nodded, whining and panting. He needed a knot, it was cruel to deny him, why weren’t they-

“Very well,” Sendak said, standing up finally. He bent down to kiss Lotor, a kiss that went on for such a long time that Lance almost thought they’d forgotten about him.

But how could they, with him in heat between them?

“Help me arrange him,” Sendak said to Lotor, and suddenly Lance was being placed on his hands and knees in the center of the bed, his back arched so that his ass was presented, knees spread far apart to allow Sendak to fit between them. 

Lotor settled near the head of the bed, letting Lance rest his forehead against his thigh. Lotor took one of his hands in his. “Squeeze my hand three times if you need to stop,” he said quietly, too seriously. “Can you remember that?”

“Three times,” Lance repeated, and Lotor smiled.

“Good boy,” Lotor said, stroking Lance’s hair with his free hand. “It will be intense. Are you sure you’re ready?”

Lance nodded so hard he got dizzy, and Lotor laughed. “If you insist. What cruel alpha could ever deny you for long?”

Sendak settled on the bed behind him and pulled his hips further up and back, and then the tip of his cock slipped through Lance’s slick teasingly.

Lance whined, but it turned into a moan when Sendak finally finally  _ finally _ pushed in. 

He was  _ huge _ . Even without the knot, it felt like his cock was going to split Lance in half, but it was so good, filling him up, hot and heavy and hard.

Lance neither wanted nor needed time to adjust, not while he was in heat, so he immediately began pushing back, trying to take more, trying to get fucked in earnest.

“Impatient,” Sendak muttered goodnaturedly. 

And then he began moving, relentlessly, so hard and fast that Lance couldn’t catch his breath. He would have screamed, if he could, but as it was, all he could do was hold on to Lotor’s hand.

He came almost immediately -he was too sensitive while in heat to resist -but that didn’t stop Sendak, which was good, because he needed that knot like he needed air.

Sendak fucked him...for hours, it seemed, maybe centuries. It didn’t matter and Lance didn’t care. He might have died and gone to heaven, for all he knew.

Finally, the knot began to swell, providing a little resistance with each thrust, a sensation so good that it had Lance’s eyes rolling back in his head.

He started coming, and so did Sendak, and neither stopped until Sendak’s knot was firmly seated in Lance’s slit.

It was so big, filling him up more than he’d ever thought possible, the most perfect agony.

Sendak caught his breath, then carefully maneuvered them onto their sides, next to Lotor.

Lotor stretched out next to him. “Didn’t I tell you that you’d like his knot?” He asked, carefully brushing away the tears on Lance’s face. 

Lance hummed, tilting his head to one side to allow either of them to mark him, if they wished.

Lotor traced the tendons in his neck with a gentle finger. “Perhaps when your heat is over, if you still wish,” he said softly. “Sleep now, my sweet. You'll need your rest.” 

Lance closed his eyes, humming contentedly and listening to Sendak and Lotor talk quietly as he drifted off, heat sated for now, and knowing that, even when it ramped back up, he’d have two alphas to take care of him. 


	15. Throne Sex +Lodak

Lotor noticed Sendak coming into the throne room quietly, patiently waiting at the back of the hall for Lotor to finish what he was doing.

A signal that the working day was over, that Sendak wanted his time, so Lotor wrapped up the few remaining pieces of business and dismissed the audience. 

He stood, intending to leave with Sendak and return to their rooms, for dinner and whatever else happened, but Sendak shook his head and locked the doors behind the last person.

Lotor quirked an eyebrow, but waited on the raised dais for Sendak to join him. “Hello, my darling.”

Sendak kissed him in greeting, stealing Lotor’s breath. A good way to be greeted, after a long work day. 

“I missed you today,” Sendak said. 

“You say that every day,” Lotor said, “even if we’re stuck in meetings together all day.”

“Well, there’s a difference between sitting at your side during a meeting and…” He trailed off with a smirk. “You look so regal on your throne, My Emperor.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “What are you planning?”

“You’ll like it,” Sendak said. 

Lotor had no reason not to trust Sendak, so he nodded. “Probably,” he agreed. “What would you have me do?”

Sendak kissed him again instead of answering, and that was more than nice enough, as far as Lotor was concerned.

When Sendak pulled back to let him breathe, his hands went immediately to Lotor’s cloak pins and released them one at a time, unpinning his cloak.

Lotor was about to ask, but… Honestly, whatever Sendak had planned would surely be enjoyable, and not knowing what was coming would only enhance the experience. 

Sendak folded the cloak up neatly and set in on the throne. “Turn around.”

Lotor did as he was asked, turning to face the throne. “Now what?”

“On your knees,” Sendak said.

_ Oh _ . Lotor knelt on the cloak, a little touched by Sendak’s thoughtfulness. The throne wasn’t exactly comfortable, and having some padding beneath his knees during whatever Sendak had planned would keep them from aching later. 

Sendak stepped closer to Lotor and put his hands on Lotor’s waist, embracing him from behind for a moment. Lotor leaned back into it, enjoying Sendak’s company while Sendak nuzzled the back and sides of his neck. 

Sendak’s hands roamed, down his thighs, spreading his knees a little further apart, and then up his torso and chest and arms, guiding them up, towards the top of the throne.

“Hold on for me,” Sendak murmured, his breath hot against Lotor’s ear. 

Lotor gripped the top of the throne, realizing exactly what Sendak had planned. Like this, he was completely stretched out, almost past his limits, left without leverage of any sort and completely at Sendak’s mercy. 

The idea made his cock throb. 

“ _ Sendak… _ ”

“Ah, you’re figured it out,” Sendak said, palming Lotor’s cock. “Good.”

He unfastened Lotor’s pants and pulled them down, just far enough to expose his ass.

(Importantly, it was not the first time they’d fucked on the throne, but Lotor had had more control then, and now he had nearly none. But it was Sendak, and Sendak would make it good for him.)

Sendak slid his hand down to Lotor’s entrance, only to pause. “Slut,” he murmured fondly. “Can’t go a few hours without something in you, can you?”

He played with the base of the plug Lotor was wearing, drawing little whines out of Lotor. 

It wasn’t very big -nowhere near as big as Sendak’s cock -but it provided a nice little tease and just enough of a stretch that they could skip any extensive preparations. He’d put it in during his lunch break, intending to surprise Sendak when they got back to their quarters this evening, but-

Well, now was as good a time as any. 

“I wonder if any of your councilors and commanders know what a slut you are,” Sendak continued. “I bet you kept squirming the whole time you had it in, just to feel it.”

He hadn’t, not really; in fact, he’d mostly forgotten it was in, once he was sufficiently distracted by various important matters. But he nodded anyway, willing to play along. “Didn’t want to wait,” he said. “I- I need you, darling…”

“Is that so?” Sendak asked, pulling the plug out to the widest part and holding it there, letting Lotor feel the stretch. “I suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting, then.” He removed the plug completely and set it aside, leaving Lotor completely empty.

Lotor could only gasp at the feeling, especially when Sendak stepped back a little. He couldn’t really turn to see what he was doing, not in this position. “Sendak?”

“Just admiring the view,” Sendak said. “I wonder what they would think, if they could see you now…”

Lotor heard a cap opening, and then the wet sound of lube-on-skin; it seemed Sendak had come prepared for this as well. 

“But don’t worry,” Sendak said, returning to his place at Lotor’s back, the tip of his cock positioned at Lotor’s entrance, “I don’t think I want to share.”

“You were never good at sharing,” Lotor said, trying to push his hips back. He couldn’t, though, not really. Not  _ enough _ . 

“You’re mine,” Sendak growled. 

“Yes,” Lotor agreed, only for it to dissolve into a moan as Sendak thrust in. 

Lotor’s cock was still restrained by his pants, throbbing insistently, and yet he felt that he might come apart at the seams if he let go of the top of the throne for even a moment.

Sendak didn’t seem in much of a hurry to touch Lotor’s cock, for all that he was eager enough to touch him everywhere else. Nuzzling the back and sides of his neck, nipping the curves and points of his ears, running his hands up his chest and down his stomach (looking for, and finding, the tell-tale bulge in Lotor’s abdomen, as if the size difference between them hadn’t been apparent enough). 

He moved languidly, unhurriedly, which only cemented Lotor’s belief that Sendak had been planning this. If it had been a spur-of-the-moment idea, it would have been more...impulsive. Reckless, even. 

But this was calculated, certain. A general’s grand strategy for winning not just a battle, but the entire war. 

It didn’t hurt that Sendak had centuries of experience in the best ways to take Lotor apart.

And he was free to do whatever he wished, right now, because all Lotor could do was try to hold on. 

The angle was completely new, something Lotor had never quite experienced before, despite all the sex he’d had, with Sendak and others. The novelty of it, the new sensations it created, drove him out of his mind. 

“Sendak…” he panted, letting his head fall forward, because this was all...too much. “Sendak, I- Please…”

Sendak rumbled in response, an extraordinarily pleased sound. “What do you need, baby?”

“Touch me,” Lotor begged. “Touch me, Sendak, please, please…”

“You can come without that,” Sendak said. “And you will.”

He almost did, right then, just from Sendak’s commanding and smug tone.

And of course Sendak kept talking. “You’re so good for me, baby, always willing to let me try new things with you, so trusting… I love you like this, my needy little slut…”

Lotor couldn’t have held back his orgasm if he’d tried, and since that wasn’t the game today, he didn’t bother trying. 

Sendak came, too, with a low growl muffled against Lotor’s shoulder, and then his hands were on top of Lotor’s, gently prying his claws out of the top of the throne.

“...do you think anyone will notice?” Lotor asked sheepishly. 

“No,” Sendak reassured, with a kiss to Lotor’s cheek. He guided Lotor’s hands down to the arms of the throne, so he could hold himself up as best he could. 

He was trembling all over, and relaxed and sated, and still too blissed out to find the cum rapidly cooling in his pants to be uncomfortable yet. 

Sendak pulled out, and he whined, missing Sendak’s body heat and the sensation of fullness, but Sendak just laughed, and then-

He slid the plug back into Lotor, tugging on it a little to make sure it was in place.

Lotor shivered, too oversensitive for any teasing. “ _ Sendak _ .” 

“For later,” Sendak said, helpfully pulling his pants back up. “I did miss you quite terribly today.” 

Lotor laughed as Sendak helped him stand on shaky legs. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 


	16. Fisting +Lodak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to my 200 Followers Celebration Fic. If you haven’t read it, all you need to know is that Lotor built Sendak a brand new, highly advanced prosthetic that also functions as a sex toy bc these boys are horny af for each other

Sendak paused to admire the scene before him:

Lotor, gagged and blindfolded, his wrists cuffed to the headboard, his legs held open by ropes looped around his knees, leaving ample room between his thighs.

Which was certainly a good thing, considering that Sendak’s prosthetic was there (the reasonably-sized model that Lotor had built), buried in Lotor’s ass up to the wrist and vibrating.  _ Hard _ . 

As he watched, Lotor came, straining against his bonds, back arching so beautifully, his wordless sounds of pleasure muffled behind his gag. 

More cum joined the puddle pooling on Lotor’s belly, and Sendak wondered how many times he’d come already.

(He hadn’t been too worried about leaving Lotor like this; the cuffs on his wrists had quick-release catches that Lotor could easily find if he needed to free himself, and anyway, Lotor had all but begged for this.) 

Lotor collapsed back into the mattress, as much as he could, panting heavily, drool and sweat dripping down his face. He was gorgeous like this. 

He had very clearly not noticed Sendak’s presence yet, far too wrapped up in his pleasurable torment to catch the sound of the door opening.

That was fine with Sendak; he so rarely got to see Lotor completely lost to his own pleasure, unabashed and shameless. 

He had control of the prosthetic, of course, even if it wasn’t currently attached to his shoulder; he wouldn’t have done this otherwise. 

Lotor was still hard, despite his recent orgasm, and as sensitive as he had to be, he still whined when Sendak shut the vibrations off completely. 

(He’d toyed with Lotor over the course of the day, turning the vibrations up and down at random, but never turning them completely off.) 

“Oh, baby,” Sendak cooed, finally announcing his presence, “you’re still not satisfied?”

Lotor turned his head in Sendak’s direction, his ears twitching. 

He looked so put out that Sendak couldn’t help but grind the prosthetic fist against Lotor’s prostate, swiveling his wrist just so.

Lotor moaned behind the gag, his feet flexing and toes curling as he tried to push his hips back against it, trying to get himself off.

Sendak crossed the room and removed the blindfold. 

Lotor turned and blinked up at him, eyes glazed over, his brow furrowed. 

Sendak stroked his cheek tenderly, so at odds with the rest of the scene. “My cute little slut,” he murmured fondly. “My fist up your ass all day still wasn’t enough to satisfy you? That’s all right. We can do this all night, too, if we need.”

Lotor’s eyes fluttered shut, purposefully working his hips back against Sendak’s fist as much as he could.

Sendak stilled the prosthetic entirely, and considered pulling it all the way out. 

But no, not just yet. He liked watching Lotor squirm. 

“How many times did you come today?” Sendak asked. “Three?”

Lotor shook his head.

“Four?”

Lotor nodded, whining behind his gag. 

Sendak leaned down to kiss his cheek and brushed his hair back from his face. Probably should have braided it earlier, to keep it out of the way.

“I think…” Sendak began lowly, in that rumbly voice that always got Lotor hot, “that you can come twice more today: once more on my fist, and again on my cock. Will you be satisfied then, baby?”

In all honesty, that would probably be enough to leave Lotor a puddle of satisfaction, and Sendak would likely have to carry him to the bath he’d planned to give him. Not that he minded in the slightest.

Lotor nodded, and Sendak pressed a kiss to his forehead. “So good for me,” he murmured, just to see Lotor’s ears flick again; he knew how much Lotor liked to be praised, even (and especially) for something like this. 

He turned the vibrations back on, using a lower setting at first. 

It didn’t seem to matter: Lotor moaned behind his gag, muffled and yet still incredibly erotic. 

Sendak decided to remove the gag, because he could, and because he wanted to see if Lotor would beg. 

He removed it carefully, murmuring to Lotor, who was very much out of it, and set it aside with the blindfold.

He upped the vibrations, and Lotor’s mouth fell open as his eyes fell shut.

Sendak started moving the prosthetic again, careful thrusts that Lotor struggled to meet.

How Lotor was still going strong after four orgasms was something of a mystery to Sendak, but he was kind of impressed. 

His organic hand trailed down Lotor’s body, enjoying the way his muscles flexed and tensed under his skin, the sheer physicality of his body. 

“You’re gorgeous like this, baby,” Sendak said. 

Lotor didn’t even try to respond; he probably couldn’t muster the brain power right now, which made Sendak feel rather smug. 

Sendak bypassed his cock entirely; Lotor was probably far too sensitive to enjoy even the gentlest of touches. 

Instead, he reached down between Lotor’s spread thighs, to where the prosthetic was thrusting (slowly) in and out of him, tracing his taut rim.

Lotor shuddered. 

(Sendak had made sure to prepare him thoroughly for this; the last thing he wanted was for Lotor to be injured in some way. To that end, he’d made sure to use a large quantity of the high-quality, long-lasting lube that Lotor preferred.)

It still amazed Sendak that Lotor could take the prosthetic like this. He was such a  _ little _ thing… 

And yet, he seemed to be having the time of his life. Even without the gag, he could only moan and whimper and pant, blissed out beyond words or thoughts.

He was getting close again; Sendak knew him well enough to know that, just by the way his shifted his hips, the exact pitch of his moans. 

He turned the vibrations up. 

Lotor came with a silent scream, every muscle in his body tensing and quivering, before he ultimately collapsed once more.

Sendak turned the vibrations off at that point, but waited for Lotor’s full-body spasms to pass before he tried removing the prosthetic.

The prosthetic was a technological marvel. It provided him with a great deal of highly-detailed feedback, better than any previous prosthetics he’d ever had. 

It felt a little crass to use it in this manner, but also -if he didn’t have the degree of feedback he had with it, he wouldn’t have used it for this. He needed to know that he wasn’t being too rough with Lotor. 

It meant he could feel Lotor clenching and relaxing around his prosthetic hand. He’d been able to feel it all day, his hand buried in Lotor’s tight heat, bringing him off again and again…

He removed the arm carefully; it was easy enough, with Lotor too relaxed to fight him, even unintentionally. 

Sendak took a moment to admire the view: the rim of Lotor’s hole clenching down on nothing, shiny-wet with lube, and pretty, just like the rest of him.

He put the arm back in its place at his shoulder -he’d clean it when he bathed Lotor later -and settled between Lotor’s thighs. 

“One more, baby,” he cooed. “Can you manage that? One more, for me?”

Lotor nodded.

“Good boy,” Sendak said, leaning down to kiss Lotor.

Lotor managed to kiss back, barely, and it was sloppy and messy and perfect.

He pulled back, finally, to let Lotor breathe, and he used his claws to cut the ropes holding Lotor’s knees up. The handcuffs could stay for now, but he wanted to feel Lotor’s thighs wrapped around his waist as he fucked him. 

He guided Lotor into doing just that, murmuring praises to him the whole time, even as he pushed in and fucked him, even as they both came, even as he released the cuffs and pulled Lotor into his lap and massaged his wrists.

And finally, he asked, “So? Did you enjoy that, my love?”

Lotor smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It’s not quite what I had in mind when I built that for you, but I have no complaints.”

“We’ll have to try this again,” Sendak teased, “if the best you’ll give me is ‘no complaints’.” He pressed a glass of water to Lotor’s lips, holding it for him while he drained it.

“I suppose that could be arranged.” He settled back against Sendak’s chest and yawned.

“Mm, no, you can’t sleep just yet, my love,” Sendak murmured, scooping him up. “Gotta clean you up first.”

Lotor hummed a little in acknowledgement as Sendak carried him to the bath. 

It seemed that Sendak would end up doing the majority of the washing, but he didn’t mind. Not in the slightest. 


	17. Fighting to Fucking +Lodak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, why people no longer bother Lotor and Sendak when they train together

The practice blades clattered across the floor, leaving them both disarmed.

It didn’t really matter; they were having fun, and the practice was good for them. 

Sendak swept Lotor’s legs out from under him, but Lotor managed to pull Sendak down with him as he fell, sending them both rolling across the floor.

Sendak ended up on top, pinning Lotor down with a hand on his wrists, stretched above his head.

He’d neglected to do something with the rest of Lotor, though. 

Neither of them found themselves in unarmed combat frequently, and therefore this was somewhat unfamiliar and unusual for them both. That might explain Sendak’s lapse.

Of course Lotor exploited it. He wasn’t physically capable of pinning Sendak the way he was pinned currently, but he had other tricks up his sleeve. 

He shoved a thigh between Sendak’s, delighted but not surprised to find Sendak hard in his training suit. 

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked coyly. He couldn’t judge -being in this position with Sendak over him aroused him more than he cared to admit -but he liked teasing Sendak. 

“About as much as you are,” Sendak replied. 

And well… lust and bloodlust were very nearly the same thing, as far as most Galra were concerned, so perhaps it wasn’t surprising that sparring with one’s husband might lead to other things.

Lotor hooked his other leg around Sendak’s and flipped them with a quick burst of force. “I always enjoy sparring with you, darling,” he said, grinning down at Sendak. He balanced himself with his newly freed hands on Sendak’s chest as he ground down on his thigh.

“I know you do,” Sendak said, matching his grin. He pulled Lotor down for a kiss, which Lotor allowed; he liked driving Sendak crazy by kissing him and blatantly using him to get off, without any consideration for his pleasure. 

Sendak growled into the kiss. Even if it hadn’t been real fighting, he was still fired up from it, ready and willing to gain complete dominance over Lotor.

Or at least, he would  _ try _ . 

And Lotor was more than willing to let him make the attempt. 

Suddenly, and without knowing quite how he got there, Lotor was face-down on the training deck, one arm twisted behind him, Sendak’s body pinning him down completely, leaving him unable to break free.

He hadn’t intended for this session to go this way, but he had no complaints. 

Sendak bit his neck, much harder than he usually did, and Lotor couldn’t stifle his moan. 

Sendak chuckled darkly. “I didn’t think I’d been neglecting you, my love, but I must have been, if a little wrestling is enough to get you to this state.”

“Maybe-“ Lotor breathed “-maybe it’s just  _ you _ .” 

He wasn’t sure if he’d been clear enough, but Sendak’s soft kiss to his cheek showed that he understood. 

“If you wanted me to fuck you,” Sendak said, “you could have just asked, you know.”

“This is so much more fun,” Lotor said. 

Sendak laughed against Lotor’s neck. “I love you, baby, even if you are an incorrigible tease. If I let go of you, are you going to stay put?”

“Maybe,” Lotor said. He knew that Sendak would have to let him go long enough to get his cock out, if nothing else, but he hadn’t quite decided how good he wanted to be yet. 

Probably not very. 

Sendak huffed, but really, he shouldn’t have expected a different answer; he knew Lotor, better than anyone. “Oh baby, if you don’t behave, I’ll have to make you.”

And well… That was hardly a problem, as far as Lotor was concerned.

He waited for Sendak to move back a little, just enough for him to get a hand down to his groin. Sendak let go of his arm, which was either a major mistake on his part or part of his plan (Lotor didn’t know which, but he didn’t particularly care, either), and Lotor wriggled the rest of the way out of Sendak’s grasp.

He quickly hefted himself up onto Sendak’s back, slinging one arm around his throat. He felt Sendak’s growl more than heard it.

Sendak rolled, pinning Lotor between his back and the floor, with just enough force to knock the wind out of him. 

Lotor hadn’t been expecting that and let go in shock. Instantly, Sendak scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder, his arms firmly wrapped around Lotor’s thighs to keep him from escaping. 

That didn’t stop Lotor from trying, but Sendak just laughed. “I told you, baby, that if you weren’t going to behave, I’d have to do something about it.”

Lotor hissed. He wasn’t really upset, but…

Sendak carried him over to the wall and pushed him up against it, holding him there easily.

Lotor’s feet didn’t reach the floor, even though he struggled and stretched, trying to reach.

Sendak tried very hard not to laugh (he knew that Lotor could be sensitive about his height sometimes), which Lotor appreciated. It didn’t stop him from glaring. 

Sendak kissed him, which did improve Lotor’s mood somewhat. It distracted him enough that he didn’t notice Sendak unfastening the catches at his groin until Sendak’s fingers pressed against the rim of his asshole.

Lotor moaned, trying to push back into the feeling, but the wall was too smooth to provide any traction, so his feet just slid against it uselessly. 

Sendak pulled his hand away and guided Lotor’s legs into wrapping around his waist.

Lotor crossed his ankles behind Sendak’s back and held onto his shoulders, which freed Sendak’s hands up to continue with the proceedings. 

He took out his cock and positioned it at Lotor’s entrance. “I really shouldn’t reward you if you’re going to be such a brat.” 

“But you will,” Lotor said smugly.

“Yeah,” Sendak said in a tone of defeat. “You’re so hard to resist.” He pulled Lotor down onto his cock, and Lotor moaned at the marvelous stretch, the sensation of fullness.

Sendak still had him pinned against the wall, so he just had to take it, which was fine, because Sendak wasn’t in a teasing mood anymore, setting a hard, fast pace from the beginning.

Times like this made Lotor glad that they usually trained alone.


	18. Begging +Shendak

Sendak hushed Shiro and stroked his side with his free hand, enjoying the way Shiro tried desperately to ride his thigh, his fingers, anything that would grant him some relief. 

His hands were bound behind his back, and he was too proud to beg, which only made this more fun. Sendak didn’t mind engaging in a battle of wills, and with Shiro naked and bound in his lap, in a way, he’d already won. 

Shiro didn’t seem to think so, but that hardly mattered. 

Sendak slipped another finger into him. Shiro yielded so easily, so wantonly, greedily clenching around Sendak’s fingers.

He did intend to fuck Shiro later, only once Shiro begged, so he had to make sure he was prepared enough to take him. He didn’t want to hurt Shiro, after all, just drive him out of his mind with arousal.

Shiro’s armor and flightsuit littered the floor of their quarters, but Sendak was still fully dressed, and somehow having that barrier in place made this more...impersonal. Like Shiro was just an object for him to use.

(Obviously that wasn’t the case; Shiro was his beloved mate, his life partner. But it was fun to pretend.)

The fabric of his own flightsuit was smooth, silky, and Sendak imagined it must feel quite nice against Shiro’s cock as he humped Sendak’s leg, like some poor unfixed pet.

He cooed as much to Shiro, who flushed red and hot.

Sendak kissed him. “It’s alright, baby. You’re cute when you’re desperate like this.”

Shiro only grew redder. He still wasn’t used to be called cute, but that was alright; his bashfulness was cute, too. 

A third finger went into Shiro easily enough -Shiro had quite a lot of practice -and Shiro panted heavily. “Sendak, I- I’m close.”

“Are you?” Sendak asked disinterestedly, as if he couldn’t tell. “That’s too bad, isn’t it?”

Shiro wasn’t allowed to come until Sendak fucked him, and Sendak wanted to hear him beg, first, so…

Sendak stilled his fingers inside Shiro, giving him a moment to collect himself. Shiro dropped his head, biting his lip, but he couldn’t help the useless little twitches of his hips as he tried to find completion.

Sendak stroked his back and kissed the top of his head. “You know what you have to do.”

Shiro set his jaw, and it was honestly so cute that he thought he could outlast Sendak.

He started fucking Shiro with his fingers again, slowly at first. It was going to be a long night at this rate, and he didn’t want to completely overwhelm Shiro. 

Shiro whined, still refusing to say anything.

“We have all night,” Sendak said. “I don’t mind watching you writhe in my lap the whole time.”

Shiro was a vision like this, flushed and sweaty and glassy-eyed already. Sendak could practically see the internal battle between his pride and arousal.

“Sendak,” Shiro breathed.

“Yes?” Sendak asked smugly. 

Shiro’s hips moved with a little more purpose, and a new sense of focus came over him, and-

“Naughty boy,” Sendak murmured, pulling his fingers free and gripping Shiro’s hips tightly with both to prevent him from moving. From trying to come without Sendak’s permission. 

Shiro looked shocked that Sendak had caught him, but of course he had; all his focus was on Shiro, and he knew what Shiro looked like when he was close to coming. 

“If you don’t like this game,” Sendak said reasonably, “we could just stop for the night.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped a little, like he hadn’t even considered that Sendak might deny him completely.

Sendak waited. 

Shiro licked his lips. Took a deep breath. “Sendak…”

Sendak rubbed little circles into Shiro’s waist with his thumbs, patient as ever. 

“Sendak, I- please?”

Sendak hummed a sound of encouragement. 

Shiro broke then. “Please, Sendak, please, I need your cock, I need it, I need it so bad…” 

“I know you do,” Sendak said, finally taking pity on Shiro. He freed his cock from his pants, sighing a little in relief (his pants had gotten awfully snug) before urging Shiro up on his knees.

Shiro moaned as Sendak pulled him down onto his cock, and Sendak gave him a moment to adjust.

Then he started moving languidly, guiding Shiro’s hips in time with his.

Not quite what Shiro wanted, if his glare was any indication. “Sendak.”

“Yes?” He didn’t stop moving, of course; this was actually quite nice, he had to admit. The slow pace meant he could feel  _ everything _ as he fucked up into Shiro: every clench, every shudder, every moment of resistance before the ridges on his cock slid past Shiro’s rim.

“Sendak, this isn’t-“

“You wanted my cock, right, baby?” Sendak cooed. 

“Not- not like this,” Shiro gritted. “Fuck me already!” 

“Hm...I’m not sure…”

“Sendak, I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll-“

Sendak flipped them around easily before Shiro could finish his thought, pressing him into the mattress and driving into him with such force that Shiro could only moan.

Afterwards, as Sendak undressed for bed, Shiro propped himself up on one elbow to watch. 

“You’re an ass, you know that, right?” He asked.

“You like it,” Sendak said.

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, with that fond, crooked smile. “I do.”

Sendak climbed back into bed and kissed him. 


	19. Overstimulation +Lodaxus (Lotor/Sendak/Haxus)

Sendak climbed onto the bed, with Haxus following closely behind him. Lotor was already waiting for them, and he reached for Sendak to pull him down for a kiss.

Sendak went willingly. He’d been away for several months, and while they’d been able to communicate during that time, he’d still missed his lovers. 

Haxus pressed himself against Sendak’s back, mouthing at his neck and jawline. “We missed you,” he murmured.

Lotor hummed an agreement; they must have really missed him if they were agreeing with each other. 

Sendak pulled away from his kiss in order to breathe, but Lotor tried following him, like he was starved for his touch. “Oh, baby,” Sendak crooned, “don’t worry; I’ll take care of you.”

“Actually, Commander,” Haxus said, “we’ll be taking care of you.”

“Oh?” Sendak asked. 

“We have plans,” Lotor said, decadently laid out on the sheets. He was too pretty for Sendak to resist kissing him again. 

“Do you?” Sendak asked, although he shouldn’t be surprised, and anyway, he liked it when his lovers got along, even if it meant they had ganged up on him. 

Lotor bit his lip and nodded coyly. “Just sit back and let us take care of you, darling.”

And how could Sendak possibly resist?

* * *

Sendak wasn’t entirely sure how he’d ended up here, but ultimately, he had no complaints. 

They’d already coaxed one orgasm from him, with Lotor sucking his cock and Haxus fingering him open, and usually one was enough for him.

Tonight, though, after so long of making do with nothing more than his hand and his thoughts…. he felt greedy for it, for them. 

They seemed greedy for it, too. They’d had each other, sure, but he knew that it wasn’t the  _ same _ .

He usually couldn’t understand how this thing between the three of them worked, but it did, and he didn’t have to understand it to be grateful for it. 

Lotor wrapped one leg around Sendak’s waist. “You’re thinking too much.”

“Sorry,” Sendak said, kissing him in apology. “Just thinking about-“

“Well, stop it,” Haxus said from behind him. He wrapped a hand around Sendak’s cock, stroking him back to full hardness.

It was a little much already, having recently come, but Sendak didn’t want this to end, and the dull ache only made the pleasure more intense anyway.

Sendak surrendered himself to them, knowing that they would take care of him. That was the one thing they could always agree on, regardless of anything else. 

Lotor kissed him, swallowing his sounds of pleasure while Haxus worked him back up. 

Sendak had a fairly good idea of where this was going, and he was perfectly content to let it play out as they had planned. And even if he couldn’t guess, he trusted them, and would have let them do just about anything they wanted to him.

He tasted himself on Lotor’s lips, and that prompted him to pull him closer and devour him. He could never get enough of either of them (for all that they made him nearly tear his crest out with frustration sometimes), but they never seemed to mind.

Haxus laughed against his shoulder, nuzzling and nipping as he saw fit. “Eager, aren’t we?” 

“I missed you both,” Sendak said.

“You’ll have us both,” Haxus said, pressing the curve of his grin to Sendak’s neck. “Are you ready?”

Sendak nodded, and Haxus’s hand retreated from his cock.

Lotor’s took its place, giving him a few more good pumps before pressing the tip of it to his hole.

Sendak couldn’t quite stop his hips from jerking forward, into Lotor, but Lotor hardly minded, if his pleased moans were any indication.

“Oh, I have missed that,” Lotor murmured, wrapping his arms around Sendak’s shoulders to pull him down even further.

Sendak couldn’t stop kissing and touching him, his hands finally coming to rest on Lotor’s thighs, holding them up, leaving him open and exposed and nearly helpless. 

(Sendak always wondered who was really in charge between the three of them, but whatever the answer, Lotor was certainly not helpless, regardless of how it appeared during times like this. One word from him, one sound of displeasure, and everything would stop immediately.)

Haxus got his attention by nipping his ear. “Ready?”

Sendak nodded again, and then Haxus’s cock pressed against his rim. 

There was a moment of resistance, where Sendak tried to relax -he didn’t do this very often, and didn’t have a lot of practice -but then Lotor stroked his crest and kissed him, enough of a distraction for Haxus to sheathe himself entirely.

It was... _ so much _ , being caught here between Lotor’s tight heat and Haxus’s thick cock filling him up. 

He was trembling a little already, and they both waited, poised to pounce as soon as he was ready. 

“Alright,” he whispered finally. “Alright, you can-“

Haxus didn’t wait for more than that, already building up to a decent pace, one that knocked Sendak’s breath away and caused him to pitch forward into Lotor.

Lotor rumbled an approving sound, gently removing Sendak’s hands from his thighs so he could wrap them around Sendak’s waist, giving himself the leverage he needed to move into each thrust.

It was devastating. Fucking Lotor or being fucked by Haxus was usually enough on its own, but both at the same time was…

Cataclysmic. 

He was glad he was trapped between them during this indescribable pleasure, because otherwise, he feared he would have come apart completely. 

He didn’t have to do anything, which was good, because he didn’t think he could, so he let him do whatever they wanted to him, with him.

There were hands everywhere, all over him, and all that existed was this.

He couldn’t have stopped himself from coming if he’d tried. It caught him off guard; he’d been so focused on the raw sensation -the pleasure of being fucked, filled completely and demandingly by Haxus, the pleasure of fucking Lotor -that he hadn’t realized he was close until he was already coming.

Haxus fucked him through it, and Lotor murmured soft encouragements: “Just a little more, that’s it, a little more for me…”

Lotor came, tightening up exponentially around Sendak’s cock, the most exquisite agony.

Sendak whined, not sure if he could take anymore, but he wanted Haxus to come, too.

Lotor soothed him, petting his ears. “He’s close, just a little more, darling, yes, there we go…”

Haxus’s hips stuttered as he came, and somehow the three of them ended up sprawled across the bed instead of collapsed directly on top of Lotor.

Sendak could barely keep his eyes open. Every nerve felt like it was on fire in the best way possible, his body still shaking and pliant in the afterglow, and all he wanted was to drift off between his two lovers.

They were all on the same page here, apparently. Lotor cleaned himself off quickly while Haxus cleaned off Sendak, and then they curled up around Sendak, huddled close.

It was perfect. 

“Welcome home, darling,” Lotor murmured sleepily, and Haxus hummed in agreement.


	20. Rimming +Lodak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warning for Sendak’s dirty talk

Lotor startled when he heard a knock at his door, although… At this time of night, there was only one person it was likely to be.

So he answered it as he was, still wrapped in a towel after his shower, not bothering to put clothes on. If he was right and lucky, they’d just be coming right back off anyway. 

It was Sendak, of course. He looked like he’d been about to say something, but he must have caught sight of what Lotor was wearing, and his mouth hung open for a second before he closed it again.

“Come in,” Lotor said, stepping aside to let Sendak pass him. 

“Expecting someone?” Sendak asked. 

“No,” Lotor said. “Not expecting. Just hoping.”

This thing between them was still new, new enough that Sendak hadn’t seen him naked yet, new enough that they hadn’t really done anything.

But. Lotor wanted. He hoped Sendak wanted, too. 

“Yeah?” Sendak asked, stepping forward, into Lotor’s space. He didn’t touch, not yet -he wouldn’t, not before Lotor let him -but he was close enough that he could feel the heat of his body.

Lotor bit his lip and nodded. He couldn’t quite quell his nerves, but- Well. Sendak was… not like the others.

With the door closed and locked, he had the courage to let his towel fall to the floor, raising his eyes daringly to meet Sendak’s.

“Lotor…” Sendak breathed. 

“Like what you see?” Lotor teased. (It was easier to tease than ask seriously; jokes were better than outright denial.)

“Yes,” Sendak whispered, too serious, too…hungry. 

Lotor hadn’t accounted for that, hadn't thought that Sendak might want him just as much as he wanted Sendak, if not more. 

That was new, startling. But maybe it was something he could get used to. 

Sendak carefully reached out, and Lotor nodded. Sendak cupped the back of his head with one hand, pulling him in for a devastating kiss, one that left Lotor’s knees weak and his head spinning. 

Sendak supported him by placing his other hand on his waist, pressing him close. 

“You’re beautiful,” Sendak whispered breathlessly, when Lotor finally managed to pull away enough to breathe. “Let me take you to bed.”

”That was the plan,” Lotor said, and then he yelped as Sendak hoisted him up, his arms wrapped around Lotor’s thighs. 

He’d left the door to the bedroom open, so Sendak had no trouble finding it. He gently laid Lotor out on the bed, eyes lingering over every part of Lotor’s body as he stood back to remove his own clothing.

”You’re gorgeous,” Sendak said. “Fuck, there are so many things I want to do to you… I’m not sure where to start.”

Lotor shifted a little, flushing. “Sendak…”

”I’ll make it good for you,” Sendak said, so cocky and self-assured that Lotor had no choice but to believe him.

He finally got his pants off, and Lotor could only stare.

He knew that Sendak was big -he’d felt him through his pants on more than one occasion - but he’d never seen him fully hard before.

“Like what you see?” Sendak teased.

Lotor’s mouth was so dry he wasn’t sure how he managed to speak, but he did: “Yes,” he croaked. 

Sendak climbed over him, pinning him down and caging him in, trapping him right where Sendak wanted him. 

“What shall I do to you?” Sendak rumbled. “Now that I’ve got you right where I want you.”

“Whatever you want,” Lotor said, so unused to having someone desire him that he was intoxicated by it; he wasn’t sure if there was anything Sendak could do that he would object to. Simply  _ because _ it was Sendak.

Sendak’s eyes gleamed, and he lifted himself up enough to allow Lotor to move. “Turn over for me, baby.”

Lotor did, rolling onto his stomach without question. Some part of him knew that it was dangerous to trust anyone like this, to let his guard down so completely, and yet…

Sendak brushed his hair to one side and kissed the back of his neck, the bump of each vertebra as he moved down Lotor’s body. It would be so easy for him to open his mouth and sink those fangs into Lotor’s spinal cord, killing or paralyzing him; no one would care.

“Relax,” Sendak whispered against Lotor’s skin. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know,” Lotor whispered back. That was why he was here: not because Sendak could hurt him, but because he chose not to. 

Sendak stroked his flank for a moment, then lifted his hips up enough to slide a pillow under them.

It made Lotor feel exposed like nothing else; he didn’t know if he liked it. 

“You are,” Sendak began thoughtfully, earnestly, “the loveliest creature I’ve ever seen. You’re exquisite… So delicate and perfect, all the way from your beautiful hair and cute little ears to your perfect ass and gorgeous legs…”

“Are- are you just going to wax poetic all night, or-?” Lotor asked, hiding his face in a pillow, because he couldn’t bear this.

Sendak pressed a kiss to the small of his back. “Alright,” Sendak said, sounding amused. “I won’t keep you waiting any longer.”

And then his hands were framing Lotor’s ass, thumbs positioned so they pulled his cheeks apart; he squirmed. “Sendak? Sendak, what are you-?”

The rest of his question was lost to shock and a breathless, punched-out sound. 

Something wet and warm pressed against his rim, and he  _ knew _ that it was Sendak’s tongue; he could feel Sendak’s breath on him, and Sendak’s amused hum, and the dexterous motions of his tongue, and-

It was so- He- He didn’t even know if this was something people did. He couldn’t imagine that anyone  _ would _ , but if that were the case, then… Had Sendak thought it up himself? Had he just  _ decided _ to do this to Lotor? 

Regardless, it felt filthy and dirty and wrong and  _ so, so good _ . “ _ Sendak _ ,” he whined, not sure if he wanted Sendak to stop or keep going. “Sendak, please…”

Sendak responded by thrusting the tip of his tongue  _ into _ Lotor. Lotor cried out at the unexpected pleasure, unable to stop himself from clenching down and wanting more. 

Sendak rumbled a please, approving sound, like he was  _ thrilled _ that Lotor was enjoying this. 

But how could Lotor not enjoy it? He’d never been touched like this before, never imagined that something could feel as good as this did.

Lotor’s face felt like it had caught on fire at the realization that he was pushing his hips back against Sendak’s tongue, like some sort of-  _ of wanton hussy _ . But it was just so good, and he whined when he forced himself to stop.

Sendak stopped, too, pulling back a little. “Are you not enjoying this?”

“I-“ Lotor didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t admit to liking this; the humiliation would surely kill him. But at the same time… _He wanted Sendak to_ _keep going and never ever stop_. “I...You…”

“Ah,” Sendak said, like he knew all of that. He stroked Lotor’s thigh. “That’s alright. It’s alright to be shy. Go ahead and hide your face if you need to.” He kissed the crease between Lotor’s thigh and ass. “I’m going to eat out your pretty little asshole until you come either way.”

Lotor gasped, shuddering all over. “You- you can’t just say that!”

“Why not? It’s true,” he said, amused. Lotor could practically hear his smirk. His hands were back on Lotor’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart, exposing him once more. 

The pad of Sendak’s thumb pressed against the rim of Lotor’s asshole, not quite dipping in, just massaging a little. “You do have such a pretty little asshole, and it tastes delicious, too…” He finally pressed the tip of his thumb into Lotor. “You open up so beautifully, like you want me to fuck you. Is that why you invited me in here wearing nothing but a towel? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Lotor gasped, and nodded, and whined. He did, he really did, but-

“Your cute little ass won’t be able to handle me,” Sendak said, “not without a little preparation. Maybe an orgasm or two to help you relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lotor appreciated that, but- But-

How was he supposed to just- while Sendak-?

He took Sendak’s advice and held a pillow to his face, grateful that it would muffle all the sounds he made, that it would hide his expressions from Sendak. He didn’t want anyone to  _ know _ , not even Sendak, for all that Sendak seemed like the last person who would kiss and tell. 

He felt Sendak’s breath against his rim once more, and that was his only warning before Sendak dove back in with a new intensity. He didn’t bother with any teasing, and somehow… Somehow that made it easier to bear. It was one thing to get all hot and bothered from a few gentle licks, and another entirely to be subjected to a concerted effort to make him come just like this.

He held the pillow tighter, and, almost against his will, thrust back.

Sendak made the same rumbling sound of approval, and redoubled his efforts yet again.

The thing was… Sendak seemed genuinely happy to be doing this. Lotor hadn’t asked for it, after all (he hadn’t been aware that this was something he  _ could _ ask for), and Sendak hadn’t even really asked first. Just done it because…

_ Because he’d wanted to. _

_ _ Sendak’s fangs scraped gently across his rim, and Lotor made some wordless, embarrassing sound as he came, harder than he ever had before. 

Sendak only pulled away when he started trembling and whimpering from overstimulation. “Oh baby, you enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?”

Lotor nodded, still hiding his face in his pillow. 

Sendak laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the small of his back. “I thought you might.” 

Lotor suddenly realized the position he was in: face-down on his bed, his hips held up by a pillow, his legs splayed apart, wide enough that Sendak could surely see  _ everything _ , his rim wet with Sendak’s saliva. He felt...open, and exposed, and…

He thought he could grow to like it, perhaps, if Sendak was the one who made him feel like this. 

“I’ll be right back,” Sendak said. “Will you be alright?”

Lotor made a soft, questioning sound.

“I want to kiss you,” Sendak said. “Do you have any mouthwash?”

Lotor nodded, and Sendak left.

True to his word, he came back shortly, draping himself over Lotor’s back, smelling vaguely of mouthwash. 

Lotor had not yet gathered the strength to move, but he didn’t think Sendak minded. 

“Are you ready to keep going, or do you want to call it a night?” He asked, nuzzling the back of Lotor’s neck.

Lotor could feel that he was hard, and the thought of having Sendak fuck him was… 

He  _ wanted _ . “Keep going,” he whispered, a little afraid to voice his desires out loud. 

But Sendak heard him. “As you wish, my prince.” 


	21. Jealousy/Possessiveness +Keitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a little bit of...bloodplay, I guess??? At the end of this chapter. No idea how that got there

Keith hated seeing other people flirt with Lotor.

Lotor never flirted back, but oftentimes, people mistook his inherent politeness and courtly manners for reciprocation, an excuse to continue.

And of course everyone wanted him, now that he was the Emperor, but Keith had liked him well before that, and they were married, and Lotor was  _ his _ . 

It was late by the time he managed to drag Lotor back to the Suite, Lotor wearing that obnoxious, knowing smile all the while.

Keith intended to wipe it right off his face.

Once the door was locked behind them, he backed Lotor into it. Even after his late growth spurt, he was still significantly shorter than Lotor, but that hardly mattered; Lotor was in a receptive mood tonight.

“You’re mine,” Keith growled, pulling Lotor down for a biting kiss. He needed to leave his mark on Lotor, so everyone would know, so they could never forget. 

“My, my… You are in a mood tonight,” Lotor murmured breathlessly when Keith abandoned his lips in favor of marking up his throat. “What’s got you all riled up, I wonder?”

Keith bit down, hard, at the junction of Lotor’s neck and shoulder, hard enough that he tasted blood, and Lotor moaned softly, his head falling back against the door.

“You’re mine,” Keith repeated. 

“Yes, beloved,” Lotor agreed. “I am.”

Keith was somewhat mollified by that, but he’d also never worried that Lotor might cheat on him. Lotor’s behavior wasn’t the issue here; it was everyone else’s, and maybe if he staked his claim well enough, they would all get the message. 

He pulled Lotor with him to the bedroom, and Lotor went easily. He seemed more amused at Keith's behavior than anything else, but Keith could and would fix that. 

He shredded Lotor’s formal garments with ease, letting them fall to the floor in tatters to worry about later, before pushing Lotor down onto the foot of their bed.

Lotor sat, leaning back on his hands a little. “I do like how possessive you get,” he commented. “It’s cute.”

“It’s not cute!” Keith protested, tearing out of his own clothes. He straddled Lotor’s thighs, cupping his face with both hands and claiming his mouth with his own.

Lotor let him; he liked these reminders that he was wanted.

Keith felt Lotor grow harder as the kiss went on. Keith had been hard since before they’d left the event, thinking about what he was going to do to Lotor when they were alone, but it was gratifying, feeling Lotor react to him, and him alone. 

When he pulled away, Lotor’s lips were swollen and bleeding a little in a few places from Keith’s fangs. It was a good look for him, and Keith told him as much.

Lotor’s ears twitched, the only visible sign of his bashfulness. 

Only Keith got to see him like this, and he loved that. 

Lotor pressed something into his hand, and Keith looked: it was a small tube of lube. He had no idea where Lotor had gotten it, but that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, except the fact that Lotor was his, and always would be. 

Keith made quick work of opening himself up. He didn't want to wait any longer, and he didn’t think Lotor wanted to, either.

And finally, he was sinking down on Lotor’s cock.

They fit together like they were made for it, for each other. There was no one else Keith wanted, no one else he needed. 

Keith started moving almost immediately, driven by some innate desire to show Lotor that he was the best fit for him, that he would never need to look elsewhere for anything, because Keith would provide it all. 

Lotor gripped his hips tightly, not stopping him from moving, or even trying to control his movements. He just held on, like it was the only thing keeping him grounded, his claws digging into Keith’s skin in bright pinpoints of pain that only made the pleasure sharper.

Lotor was big. Not for a Galra, of course, but Keith was only half Galra, and compared to a human, Lotor was big. Everywhere. It felt so good to have his cock splitting him open, thicker and longer than any human cock could ever be, and ridged to boot.

“You’re all mine,” Keith growled into Lotor’s skin. “All of you, it’s mine. I’m never letting you go. No one else can see you like this, no one should even think of you like this, because you’re  _ mine _ .” 

“Yes,” Lotor gasped, as Keith bit his neck once more. And again, because he couldn’t stop himself. “ _ Yes _ , Keith, Beloved, I am, _ I am _ .” 

Keith pushed his shoulders back, pressing Lotor into the mattress and holding him there, hovering over him and enjoying the new angle this position gave him.

Lotor looked up at him, eyes glazed over with desire, flushed and sweating, breathless. Beautiful and perfect and all his. 

“Keith,” Lotor whispered. “Keith, I- Keith, Beloved…”

Keith knew what he was asking for, and he was close, too, the fire in his belly threatening to consume him. He snapped his hips down more viciously once, twice, three times, and Lotor came, clenching his eyes shut.

Keith didn’t stop until he came, too, despite Lotor’s whimpers and the tears streaking down his face. (He knew, from previous conversations, that Lotor wouldn’t want him to.) 

Finally, he collapsed, boneless, on the mattress next to Lotor, studying the bite marks he’d left on his shoulders and throat with no small degree of pride. 

He reached out and wiped up some of the slowly-oozing blood from one of them and licked it off his fingers. Lotor’s blood was sweet and acidic, different from human blood, and Keith kind of liked it.

Lotor eventually caught his breath, and he turned to face Keith. “There’s no reason to be jealous, Beloved,” he said, stroking Keith’s cheek gently.

“I know,” Keith said.

“I married you,” Lotor said. 

Keith could hardly believe it, sometimes. “I know,” he said. “But I want them all to know that, too.”

Lotor smiled fondly, his private just-for-Keith smile. “They will,” he said, with more than a trace of amusement, “after they see the mauling you gave me.”

With that, he pulled Keith close and kissed him, and all of Keith’s earlier jealousy evaporated.


	22. Body Worship +Lodak

“I want to do something for you,” Lotor murmured against Sendak’s lips.

They were in bed, Sendak leaning back against the pillows with Lotor over him, pressed to his chest, their legs tangled together, lazily making out after their first round of sex of the evening.

They were both hard again, though, and maybe it was time to do something about that. 

“Mm?”

“You'll like it,” Lotor said, stroking Sendak’s ear the way he liked.

“Probably,” Sendak agreed. “Do whatever you want, baby.” 

“Such power you give me,” Lotor teased, before kissing Sendak a little longer, because he couldn’t resist. 

And then he began trailing kisses down Sendak’s neck, nipping at the soft places under his jaw that made him hum with pleasure, finding all the vulnerable places that he never exposed to anyone but Lotor and leaving his mark at each one.

Sendak’s breaths became shorter, sharper, no longer deep and even, the only sign so far that he was falling apart. 

That was alright; this wasn’t the main event.

Lotor continued downwards, pausing now and then to lavish attention on one of Sendak’s scars (as mortally offended as Sendak got over his scars, he was worse), or knead a knot out of an overworked muscle. 

Lotor had no trouble admitting that he found Sendak incredibly attractive. He adored his mind, the affection he gave Lotor, his wit and strategic genius, his thoughtfulness; those were the things that made Lotor love him.

But Sendak’s physical attractiveness certainly didn’t hurt matters. 

Lotor wasn’t always very good at expressing that with words -he still had no idea how to accept praise, much less give it -but he could  _ show _ Sendak. He could appreciate Sendak with his actions, and Sendak would understand, because he always did. 

(Over the years, they’d built their own language, their own worlds, to facilitate saying all the things that were hard to say but that needed to be said, and it was easy and  _ good _ , to communicate with someone so fearlessly.)

He rubbed his cheek against the crest of Sendak’s hip, an affectionate, if possessive, gesture. 

“I love you,” he murmured into Sendak’s skin.

“I love you, too,” Sendak replied, reaching down and stroking Lotor’s hair. “I love you so much, baby, you have no idea.”

Lotor thought he had some idea, but he liked the ease with which Sendak said it. 

He nudged Sendak’s thighs a little further apart, fitting himself between them.

Sendak’s cock was already drooling in anticipation.

Lotor pressed a kiss to the inside of Sendak’s thigh, then another to the crease between his thigh and his groin, and then another to the base of his cock.

“You really don’t have to do this,” Sendak demurred.

“I want to,” Lotor said. This wasn’t something he’d do for just anyone, but it was Sendak, so it was different. “Will you let me?”

“Oh, baby,” Sendak breathed, his natural eye half-hooded in pleasure already, “you know I’d let you do just about anything to me.” 

Lotor ducked his head to hide his fond, awed smile. It wasn’t the mood he wanted to set tonight. 

He loosely grasped Sendak’s cock with one hand, his palm pressed to the ridged underside, the way Sendak liked, and stroked upwards, slowly, towards the tip.

Sendak shuddered, trying to hold still, both hands gripping the sheets tightly. 

Lotor stroked back down, holding his cock near the base, and bent forward.

Sendak groaned when he licked a stripe up the underside of his cock.

Lotor lapped at the ridges, teasing little kitten licks that had Sendak panting already. 

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the experience. He didn’t really care for sucking cock, but it was different with Sendak, and Sendak’s cock really was quite nice, and with his eyes closed, he could focus on Sendak’s musky natural scent, the heat of his cock against his tongue and lips, the taste…

He moved, finally, to take the tip of it into his mouth, opening his eyes enough to look up at Sendak.

Sendak had his head thrown back, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth hanging open.

Lotor hummed in satisfaction; he  _ liked _ having this effect on Sendak, liked that he had the power to reduce him to this.

“Lotor, Lotor, baby, I- I can’t-“

Lotor rubbed his hip with his free hand. “It’s alright,” he murmured. “Whenever you’re ready.”

With that, he eased the tip of Sendak’s cock back into his mouth, and then took a little bit more. Sendak’s cock was too wide for him to ever be able to take it all (in his mouth, at least), but that was alright; Lotor knew how to make Sendak come undone anyway.

He ran his tongue across those ridges again, and bobbed his head up and down, and stroked what he couldn’t get into his mouth, and Sendak started coming.

Lotor swallowed what he could, but cum still dripped from the corners of his mouth. Even so, he didn’t pull off until Sendak collapsed back against the mattress, boneless and dazed.

Lotor crawled back up to lay on his chest, his chin resting on his crossed arms, nose-to-nose with Sendak. 

“I love you,” he told Sendak.

“I’m beginning to think that you love my cock, more than anything,” Sendak teased.

“I love  _ you _ ,” Lotor insisted. “But your cock is a nice bonus.”

“I love you, too.” He stroked Lotor’s cheek for a moment, then pulled him in for a kiss before lapping up the cum on Lotor’s chin. “Now,” he said, reaching down between them to Lotor’s cock, “what can I do for you, my love?”


	23. Xenophilia +Kendak (Keith/Sendak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak is a dirty, dirty xenophile smh 
> 
> This takes place in a universe in which Keith somehow ends up in the Galra military. He still has discipline problems, which keep getting passed up the chain of command until they reach Sendak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...this chapter is not as Wholesome(tm) as previous chapters. While everything is not non-consensual, it’s morally iffy at best. Read on at your own discretion.

Sendak had caught the scent a few days ago, but had dismissed it almost immediately. What business of his was it if one of his soldiers was peaking, as long as they performed their duties?

And then he began receiving disciplinary reports on the little half-breed cadet that had been assigned to his ship, and it all made sense.

Adolescence was difficult to navigate at the best of times; add being a hybrid on top of that, and… 

The cadet in question was young enough that this was likely his first peak; he’d have no idea how to handle it, and while most cadets his age made do with other cadets, it was unlikely any in his cohort would have him.

He called the cadet to his quarters. 

The cadet was a tiny little thing, pale and scaleless and soft-looking. 

If he’d gotten this far, he was anything but soft. 

There were dark bruises on his face and throat, evidence of the fights he’d been in recently.

“Cadet,” Sendak said, “do you have anything to say for yourself?”

The cadet’s jaw tightened. “No, Sir.”

“No?” Sendak asked. “How many fights have you been in this last week?”

“Four, Sir.”

“And one of those was with a superior officer. Better men than you have been court martialed for less.” 

The cadet didn’t say anything, just stared at the wall behind Sendak’s head, quietly angry.

“You lack discipline,” Sendak said. “You allowed others to provoke you into fighting, but you are young, and it’s to be expected. In time, you will learn to control yourself. For now…”

The cadet showed promise. A lot of promise. His sim scores were astronomical, and he’d won all those fights. 

“Sir?” The cadet asked.

“You’re only half Galra,” Sendak said, “and you were born outside the Empire. You have no idea what’s happening to you, do you?”

The cadet flushed -a highly visible red -but merely said, “Sir?”

“Male Galra go through phases of virility,” Sendak said. “You are at the height of one right now. We call this a peak. Have you felt this way before?”

“No, Sir,” the cadet said, somehow growing redder. 

Sendak stood. He towered over the cadet, and he had to tamp down the thrill that ran through him with that realization. “Come with me,” he said, leading the way to his bedroom.

It was nothing impressive; he didn’t require much, and didn’t believe in useless decorations. 

The cadet stopped in the doorway. “Sir?”

“I was a young man going through his first peak once, too,” Sendak said. “It’s better with an outlet. You’re free to leave if you wish, but you had better find a better outlet than fighting everyone who looks at you the wrong way.”

Some measure of competitiveness was encouraged among the ranks, especially the higher ranks, but cohesion must come first, and constant infighting in the lower ranks only hindered that. 

The cadet nodded, and stepped forward. 

Sendak smiled, allowing himself to finally feel the desire running through his veins. He had a type, as Haxus would say, a particular (and peculiar) attraction to slim, lithe men, who were often hybrids and always smaller than him. 

This pretty cadet certainly fit the bill. 

“Strip,” Sendak ordered.

The cadet hesitated. “Sir… I don’t have to do this, right? If I leave, you won’t kick me out, right?”

“I will kick you out if your behavior doesn’t improve,” Sendak said. “But I wouldn’t kick you or anyone else out for refusing to have sex with me.” 

He was glad the cadet had asked for clarification; he didn’t want the cadet to feel obligated. 

“If you stay,” Sendak continued, “you will do so of your own free will. No coercion, no favors given or expected.”

The cadet frowned. “Then what are you getting out of this? You- I mean, Sir- I’m- I- I’m not very… Galra,” he said, looking at his feet. 

“I don’t care,” Sendak said. 

“You...don’t care?” The cadet repeated, completely bewildered.

As well he might be, Sendak supposed. There was quite a lot of disdain for hybrids, especially those like this cadet, who barely had any Galra features at all.

“I don’t,” Sendak said. He wasn’t going to voice his predilections aloud to this cadet; it wasn’t his business. “Strip.”

The cadet did, still flushed, stepping out of his flightsuit gracelessly; perhaps he hadn’t yet grown into his limbs yet. 

Sendak sat on the edge of his bed -it was the only place to sit in this room, other than the floor -and beckoned the cadet over. 

Sendak took a few moments to study him as he stood between Sendak’s knees. 

He really was such a small thing. It was impressive that he’d won all those fights, especially now that more bruises stood out on the skin his flightsuit had concealed. 

It was strange that he bruised purple, too. Not quite Galra purple, but close enough, Sendak supposed. 

Sendak glanced at his face. His pupils seemed to be permanently rounded, making him appear aroused constantly. That was the case, right now, during his peak. But like his flush, it was attractive on him, if unusual. 

He was half-hard already, his cock flushed, too. 

Sendak guided him into turning around and sitting in his lap. “I don’t think I’ll fuck you today,” he said. “The drills tomorrow will be difficult enough for you.”

“I could manage,” the cadet said.

Sendak huffed a laugh. He remembered being young and overconfident like that, but he’d had no one to teach him how to hone his passions. He’d learned discipline on his own, bloody and painful lessons that had broken things in him. Some part of him wanted to spare this cadet from that, if he could. 

“No,” Sendak said, “you couldn’t. Perhaps if you do well, that will be your reward.”

He nudged the cadet’s thighs further apart and peered over his shoulder, a little curious to see what he’d be working with. 

The cadet had a cock, similar enough any Galra cock (except for the size and color), but in the space behind…

Sendak reached down to touch the...growth there. “What’s this?” He asked.

“My- uh, my testicles?” The cadet said. 

Sendak’s ear twitched. “Should they be...out like this?”

“Yes?” The cadet said. “Are yours not?”

“Of course not,” Sendak said. What a ridiculous idea.  _ External testicles. _ Absurd. 

He rolled the cadet’s testicles around in his fingers for a few moments, though, even if it did make him a little uncomfortable to touch an organ that should be inside the cadet’s body, rather than just...hanging there like that. 

The cadet didn’t seem to mind, biting his lip and squirming in Sendak’s lap, his cock getting harder. 

Finally, Sendak wrapped his hand around the cadet’s cock. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take him long to come. 

But that would take the edge off, maybe make his head a little clearer.

The cadet caught his breath, and then squirmed some more. “Sir? What about you?”

Of course Sendak was hard. The cadet’s scent, his body, his weight in Sendak’s lap… 

But he wasn’t a peaking adolescent. “I have duties to return to,” he said. “As do you.”

“Yes, Sir,” the cadet said, chastened. He stood and redressed himself. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder. “Sir… Could I- Could we do this again, some time? I know you said- But did you mean it?”

“I meant it,” Sendak said. “I’d rather you come here than pick fights with your superior officers.”

“I didn’t start it,” the cadet said. And then, quieter: “Thank you, Sir, for giving me another chance. I- I won’t waste it.”

“See that you don’t,” Sendak said, waving the cadet out the door.

The cadet left, grinning to himself.

Sendak watched him go, suddenly pensive. What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testicles are fucking weird, and I will never not find it funny for aliens to be weirded out by them.


	24. Masturbation +Lodak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The premise for this comes from @bittersweetangstlord. Thank you, Lyn <3  
Additional warnings: voyeurism, slight exhibitionism (?)

Lotor pulled up the feed for the bug he’d made and successfully placed in Sendak’s quarters.

He disliked resorting to such deception, but he didn’t really have a choice. He’d exhausted his other options, and Sendak seemed…

Too good to be true, honestly, but he was surely hiding  _ something _ . Why would someone like  _ him _ want someone like  _ Lotor _ ? 

Maybe… Maybe it was a scheme of some sort. Sendak was a student of his father, after all, and while this was not Zarkon’s style, maybe…

So Lotor had to know, before things went any further. 

The bug was in Sendak’s bedroom, conveniently hidden in the frame of a drawing Lotor had done, that Sendak had expressed interest in - just a little stylistic sketch of Kova, nothing terribly special.

(Sendak had liked it, though, commented on Lotor’s talent, and whether he’d meant it or not, praise and admiration were Lotor’s weak points.)

Lotor hadn’t expected Sendak to place it on his bedside table, but he had, turned to face the bed rather perfectly. 

Sendak entered the frame, a towel slung low around his hips, and Lotor flushed.

He- he should have expected that, he supposed, but… He’d only included the camera on a whim; the real purpose of the bug was to  _ listen _ . It was powerful enough to hear anything that happened within Sendak’s quarters, regardless of where it was.

Sendak didn’t discuss Lotor, as far as Lotor could tell, with anyone else  _ outside _ of these rooms, so this was Lotor’s last resort, if he wanted to find out if Sendak was working with someone, and who that might be. 

And now he was confronted with Sendak’s nearly-nude body in all its glory. 

He really was handsome. Well-built and strong. His fur was still a little ruffled from his shower, still damp in places, but…

Sendak dropped the towel down the laundry chute, and underneath-

Of course he was wearing nothing underneath; he’d just gotten out of the shower.

Lotor’s breath caught as his eyes drifted past Sendak’s waist. He hadn’t meant to look, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself and-

Even soft, Sendak was...huge, thick and long and…

He should close the feed down. Sendak obviously wasn’t going to meet with anyone like this. It was late, so he was probably going to bed. There was nothing to be gained from watching further.

And yet… Lotor couldn’t quite force himself to look away. 

Sendak settled himself on the bed, reclining back against his pillow in such a way that his whole body was on display.

It was… a sight, one Lotor wouldn’t mind having burned into his memory forever. He’d never been quite so attracted to someone before, and to find out that they apparently returned his interest was…

Scary, to be honest, and unusual enough that he simply couldn’t trust it. 

Sendak spread his knees apart and took his cock in hand, slowly stroking a little, and  _ oh… _

Lotor  _ knew _ he should close the feed and forget about this. Sendak pleasuring himself had absolutely nothing to do with his suspicions, and it wasn’t his business. In fact, this was a huge invasion of Sendak’s privacy, one Lotor would have been furious about if it happened to him.

But.

Maybe he’d find something out about Sendak… Maybe he really was working with the witch to spy on him, or… 

And if that were the case, he’d never be able to be with Sendak, so maybe this was all he could have. 

Maybe these memories would keep him warm after being left out in the cold so often.

Sendak was fully hard now. He reached over to the bedside table for the innocuous bottle of moisturizer he kept there, his hand brushing past the frame.

Lotor couldn’t breathe for a moment. What if Sendak found out somehow? What would he do? 

Sendak wrapped his hand back around his cock, settling back even further, his eyes closed as he languidly stroked his cock, just to spread the moisturizer around. 

What did Sendak fantasize about, Lotor wondered. Specific people and activities, or did he just focus on the sensations, like Lotor did?

(Although lately his dreams had been full of tall, handsome men with broad chests and big hands and amused smirks.)

Sendak moved his hand faster, his breath coming faster and more sharply.

Lotor wondered what his cock would feel like in his hand. He knew his hands were much smaller than Sendak’s; he probably wouldn’t be able to reach all the way around Sendak’s cock.

It was so  _ big. _

Lotor fumbled with the catches on his pants; they were suddenly far too tight. He sighed in relief as he freed his cock, stroking himself, never tearing his eyes from the screen in front of him.

Sendak added a little twist to his wrist with each downstroke, his hips bucking up into his hand slightly. His cock was drooling to the point that Lotor wasn’t sure the moisturizer had been necessary.

He was struck suddenly by the urge to taste it, to find out what Sendak’s cock would feel like in his mouth. It would be so hot and heavy on his tongue. Maybe Sendak would pull his hair, maybe Sendak would…

“ _ Lotor… _ ” 

Lotor jumped, thinking for a moment that someone had caught him. Maybe Sendak had noticed the bug somehow?

But no, no one else was in the room with him, and Sendak’s eyes were still closed. 

Was…?

But no,  _ surely _ not. Surely Sendak wasn’t… 

There was no way that Sendak could be thinking about him now, was there?

“ _ Mm, fuck, Lotor, _ ” Sendak murmured. “ _ Fuck, baby… _ ” 

There was pure desire in Sendak’s voice, like he really wanted Lotor.

Maybe he did. Maybe he really did, and Lotor was chasing ghosts because that was all he knew how to do. 

It was so unbelievable, a complete paradigm shift, and he had no idea how to handle it. 

“ _ Lotor! _ ” Sendak cried out as he came all over his fist and stomach. 

Lotor was on fire. This was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, and… And Sendak was… 

Sendak wanted him. 

He stroked his cock a little more roughly, needing to get off  _ now _ , so he could think about this rationally. 

And then…

“Lotor,” Sendak said.

Lotor looked, and Sendak was ...directly addressing the bug, like he’d known it was there all along.

How-?

He’d known, but he’d still-?

“I know you’re watching, Lotor,” Sendak said, with that handsome smirk. “If you’re satisfied now that my feelings for you are real, then come here and I’ll take care of you.”

Lotor squeezed the base of his cock, hard, to keep himself from coming. 

He couldn’t think. He didn’t know what to make of this -any of this -but…

He wanted.

He shoved his cock back in his pants, made himself passably presentable, and did his best not to run down the halls to Sendak’s quarters. 


	25. Size Difference +Kendak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation, of sorts, from the other day, set in the same universe   
Same disclaimer as last time; read at your own discretion

Keith swallowed as the door slid open, permitting him entry into Sendak’s quarters.

Sendak was at his desk, looking over some files. He’d been expecting Keith, but he was always busy. He was one of those commanders who believed in making sure everything ran smoothly himself, rather than leaving it to those under his command.

Not that he didn’t trust the people he was in charge of; he just made sure they had proper oversight. 

Sendak didn’t look up right away, instead making Keith wait. Keith thought it was unfair; they both knew why he was here, and waiting only made it worse, but…

Finally, Sendak set his tablet aside and sighed. “What am I going to do with you, Cadet?”

“You could fuck me,” Keith muttered.

Sendak stood. “Over the desk,” he said, exasperated. 

But Keith was getting what he wanted, so he didn’t really care. 

Sendak’s desk was large, so when Keith bent over it the way Sendak wanted him to, chest flat on the desktop, he had to stand on his tiptoes.

He had a feeling that Sendak liked that, more than anything. 

And Keith understood. He was  _ tiny _ for a Galra, even a hybrid. He liked the fact that Sendak was so much larger than he was, so it made sense that Sendak liked it, too.

He had to stretch in order to grip the far edge of the desk, but he knew he’d need to hold on.

The position left him exposed and basically defenseless, another reason Sendak liked it (he assumed). 

“I really don’t know what I’m going to do with you,” Sendak said. “I’m half-convinced that you get yourself into trouble just so they’ll send you to me.”

Keith shook his head in denial. “I didn’t-“

“I really should make you run laps around the ship, or scrub the decks, or…” Sendak sighed. “One day, you’re going to have a commander who’s a lot less forgiving than I am.”

Keith had no intention of ending up under another commander, in any sense of the word, but he didn’t say that. 

“If your scores weren’t so good, you’d be gone by now,” Sendak warned, as he usually did.

Keith knew that, and part of him was ... ashamed for that. He hid his face against his arm, hoping Sendak would stop talking already and get on with it.

Sendak stroked his back for just a moment -a silent comfort neither of them would admit to -before pulling Keith’s pants down.

Keith gasped as the cold air hit his skin. (Sendak always kept his quarters cold, probably due to the fur.) 

Sendak took his sweet time pulling out the lube and slicking his fingers up, so Keith wasn’t really expecting the first push of a finger against his rim.

“Easy,” Sendak murmured, a brief softness so at-odds with the commanding presence he usually had. But it was the only softness to be found on a Galra warship. 

Keith’s arm muffled most of the sounds he made during Sendak’s perfunctory preparation. Even his fingers were large, and while Sendak wasn’t careless -he never was, with anything -it was still  _ a lot _ . 

Finally, Sendak pulled his fingers out. “I should just leave you like this,” he said. “It would be what you deserve.”

“But you won’t,” Keith said.

“No,” Sendak said with a sigh. He pressed the tip of his cock against Keith’s rim, and even with the lube and preparation, Sendak had to stop before the first ridge. 

Keith panted, trying to relax, but it was difficult. He was so aroused that he didn’t want to wait, he just wanted,  _ now _ , but-

“Easy,” Sendak said again. “Relax.” 

Keith whined, and obeyed the best he could, and little-by-little, the rest of Sendak’s cock slipped into him, so large and thick that it felt like it should be coming out of his throat by now.

He curled his fingers tighter over the edge of the desk, trying to ground himself, trying to hold on. 

Sendak pressed one hand to the center of his back, to hold him still -though Keith sure wasn’t going anywhere -and his hand pretty much covered most of Keith’s upper back.

God, he was just so  _ big _ , compared to Keith, and it- It should  _ not _ have been as hot as it was. 

Sendak started moving, without making sure Keith was ready (this was  _ intended _ to be a punishment, after all, even if Keith liked it), slowly at first, but even that sent shockwaves up Keith’s spine.

He was just  _ so big. _

Keith couldn’t keep himself from coming, even if he’d wanted to, but Sendak carried on, fucking him through it, and after, despite Keith’s sensitivity.

This was intended to be a punishment, after all. 

The unrelenting pleasure of being fucked by someone as big as Sendak got Keith hard again almost immediately, and it hurt so good he couldn’t help sobbing against the desk.

There was nothing that could quite compare to this; maybe that was why he kept coming back. 

The pleasure built up again, cresting in an orgasm somehow more intense than the last one, and this time, Sendak came, too.

He stroked the outside of Keith’s thigh for a few moments as he caught his breath. His hands were big enough that he could encircle Keith’s thigh with one with room to spare, not that Keith had noticed.

Finally, Sendak pulled out, and Keith made a face. He felt so... _ open _ and  _ used _ . 

(He kind of liked that, too.)

“I’m beginning to think that this is not an adequate punishment for you,” Sendak said. 

No shit, Keith thought. 

“I’ll have to think of something else,” Sendak continued. “In the meantime, clean up your mess. I expect that desk to be spotless when I return.”

Sendak readied himself to leave -probably going a meeting, or the bridge; it didn’t matter -but before he left, he paused. “If you’re just getting into trouble so you’ll be sent to me,” he said, “I’ll fuck if you ask, but I won’t do this anymore. It clearly doesn’t work.”

He left.

Keith pushed himself up on his hands, smiling a little to himself. 


	26. Lingerie +Lodak

Sendak kissed him with undue eagerness. They’d been together most of the day, so there was no reason for Sendak to have missed him.

Lotor didn’t mind, though; he liked Sendak’s evident desire for him. It was nice to be so openly wanted. 

Still, it did mess with his plans. 

Finally, he managed to sit Sendak down on the bed and step away. 

Sendak looked extremely put out, and it was... _ adorable _ , really. 

Lotor tried to stifle his laugh, but it didn’t quite work. “I have a surprise for you,” he said. “So, for now… Look, but don’t touch. Can you do that for me?” 

Sendak begrudgingly nodded, still looking terribly disappointed, so Lotor bent down to kiss him. 

And then he moved away, out of Sendak’s reach.

“Watch,” he reminded Sendak, as if Sendak could possibly have looked away. 

He reached for the catches at his throat, undoing them and  _ slowly _ working himself out of his flightsuit, his eyes daringly raised to meet Sendak’s.

(Sendak liked it when he was confident and daring and domineering, and that made it easier.) 

He smirked as he pulled the flightsuit open to below his waist, catching the look in Sendak’s eye as he realized what the surprise was. 

Lotor’s flightsuit was bulky enough with padding to conceal whatever he chose to wear underneath, and was comfortable enough that sometimes he chose to wear nothing underneath.

Today was not one of those days. 

He wore a lacy black bodysuit that clung and conformed to every curve of his body like a second skin. It was shockingly comfortable (though he would have dealt with any discomfort just for the expression Sendak was wearing right now), brand new, and rather expensive.

“Have-?” Sendak swallowed and tried again. “Have you been wearing that all day?”

Lotor bit his lip and nodded. “Do you like it?”

“Well,” Sendak said, slightly recovered from his initial shock, “I haven’t seen all of it, now have I?” 

A cue for Lotor to finish undressing.

He did so, just as slowly and deliberately as before, peeling his flightsuit away from each arm separately, working it down to his waist

The bodysuit was long-sleeved, ending in points over his hands with little loops to go over his middle fingers to keep everything in place. It was also high-necked, with a collar made of a tougher material, with a ring in the front, perhaps for attaching a leash, if one wished.

Sendak’s cock strained against the front of his flightsuit, but as Lotor had asked, he hadn’t made a move to touch himself yet. But Lotor knew he wouldn’t. 

Lotor worked the flightsuit down over his hips and legs until he was able to kick it all the way off.

He stretched, hands over his head, letting Sendak’s eye linger over the long, lean lines of his body, accentuated, in part, by the black thigh-high stockings he wore and the garters that held them up.

“You are a  _ vision _ ,” Sendak said lowly.

“So you like it?” Lotor asked again. Not out of any doubt; he just wanted to hear Sendak say it. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Sendak said with a growl. He probably couldn’t help that; Lotor knew he wanted to touch, to feel. “Fuck, baby, you look good in everything, but this is…” He looked up to meet Lotor’s gaze. “Come here?”

“Only if you promise to keep your claws to yourself,” Lotor said. “This was very expensive, and I won’t have you ruining it.”

Sendak nodded, moving to sit against the headboard, his legs -sans boots -stretched out in front of him. “I promise. After all, if we destroy it, I won’t get to see you in it again, will I, baby?”

“That’s right,” Lotor said, sliding into Sendak’s lap with practiced ease.

Sendak hooked one finger into the ring in the collar of the bodysuit, pulling Lotor in for a kiss. 

Lotor had known that he was going to do that, from the moment he’d commissioned the suit, so he laughed into the kiss, just a little, at Sendak’s predictability. 

(He liked it, though. Life could so so chaotic and unpredictable and messy, but Sendak, at least, was a known, steadfast quantity.) 

“You’re gorgeous,” Sendak murmured. “It suits you well. It’s too bad we’ll have to take it off…”

“No, you won’t,” Lotor said, taking Sendak’s wrist and guiding it down to his ass and the convenient cut-out in the back of the bodysuit that was there for this exact purpose. 

Sendak clenched his eye shut. “Fuck, baby, you’re amazing.” 

“I know how much you like it when I dress up for you,” Lotor said, although he had to admit that he enjoyed it at least as much as Sendak did. 

He reached over to the bedside table for the lube and passed it to Sendak. 

Sendak took it and slicked up his fingers, before pressing one to Lotor’s entrance.

Lotor steadied himself by putting his hands on Sendak’s shoulders, content to let Sendak open him up at whatever pace he chose. 

As it turned out, Sendak didn’t have much patience tonight, and didn’t tease. One finger became two became three, systematically turning Lotor into a mewling wreck. 

His cock was almost painfully hard in the bodysuit, but all he could manage to do was hold on to Sendak, his face pressed to his throat, while he prepared him. 

Finally, Sendak pulled his fingers free. “You ready, baby?”

Lotor nodded, unable to summon any words, but that was alright; Sendak kissed the top of his head and guided him up onto his knees, positioning the tip of his cock at Lotor’s entrance. 

He let Lotor lower himself down at his own pace, which Lotor did, until he was once more firmly seated in Sendak’s lap. 

It was so good -it always was, with Sendak -that he trembled a little all over, trying to summon the will to move.

Sendak kissed him while they waited, running his hands all over Lotor’s body, careful not to snag the delicate fabric.

Lotor’s hips started moving, mostly of their own accord, grinding him down on Sendak’s cock.

Sendak’s hands finally settled on his hips, guiding his motions, steadying him, and they moved together, still making out as Lotor rode him.

It was good. He loved the way Sendak’s cock filled him, the way they knew each other, the feeling of lace on his skin, and most of all: he loved Sendak. 

“Lotor, baby,” Sendak murmured into the kiss, “I’m-“

“Me, too,” Lotor said. 

Sendak came first, but Lotor followed shortly after, collapsing against Sendak’s chest. 

They stayed like that for a while, just cuddling and enjoying each other’s presence.

Finally, Sendak kissed the top of Lotor’s head. “Let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.”

Lotor hummed in acknowledgement, a little unwilling to move. “What did you think of your surprise?”

“I love it,” Sendak said. “And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lotor said. He nuzzled the side of Sendak’s neck for another few moments, then sighed and got up, his hands going to release the stockings from their garters.

“Let me help you with that,” Sendak said, and Lotor grinned. 


	27. Sexting +Lodak

Sendak tapped on the notification without really thinking about it. 

_ Lotor: Are you alone?  _

Sendak was. He would have preferred to be with Lotor right now, but that wasn’t an option, halfway across the known universe as he was. 

_ Sendak: Yes  _

Lotor sent a picture, and Sendak opened it.

He knew, more or less, what to expect, but he still enjoyed getting pictures like this.

In the picture, Lotor had his hand wrapped around his cock, which was hard. Presumably, that was why he was texting; now that they’d been together for a long time, he sometimes found it difficult to get off by himself.

Sendak did not mind helping him out. 

_ Sendak: what are you thinking about right now?  _

_ Lotor: You  _

That was the response Sendak had expected. 

_ Sendak: what, specifically? _

_ Lotor: what would you do if you were here right now?  _

What  _ wouldn’t _ Sendak do if he could be with Lotor right now? 

_ Sendak: I’d start by getting on my knees for you _

_ Lotor: oh?  _

Sendak enjoyed doing whatever it took to make Lotor come apart, for all that it usually wasn’t that hard; Lotor was very sensitive.

_ Sendak: I’d suck your pretty little cock until you begged me for more  _

_ _ _ Lotor: “little”? _

_ _ _ Sendak: You’re little everywhere, baby, but I love it _

_ _ _ Lotor: ...go on _

_ _ _ Sendak: I’d keep sucking your cock, but I’d start fingering you, slowly and gently. You’d keep begging for more but I wouldn’t listen _

_ Lotor: why are you so cruel to me _

_ _ _ Sendak: you’re so fun to tease, baby, but you know I’ll make it worth your while _

Lotor didn’t reply back for a few moments, and then he sent a picture.

This one was taken from a different angle, positioned so that it appeared that Sendak was looking up at Lotor from below. His thighs were spread, and he had two fingers in him, glistening wetly with lube.

_ Sendak: fuck baby _

Sendak finally freed his own cock, which could no longer be ignored. 

_ Sendak: I’d have to eat you out, because I couldn’t resist _

_ _ _ Sendak: you look so fucking delicious _

_ Lotor: I love it when you do that _

_ _ _ Sendak: I know you do _

_ _ _ Lotor: but I don’t want your mouth tonight _

_ _ _ Sendak: then what do you want? _

_ _ _ Lotor: I want you to fuck me until I can’t think anymore  _

Sendak wanted that, too, so badly it hurt that he wasn’t with Lotor right now. 

_ Sendak: add another finger, baby _

_ _ _ Sendak: open yourself up for me _

Lotor was still at Central Command, presumably in their Suite, and therefore had access to all their toys; Sendak had an idea of which one he was going to use, and he’d need preparation for that. 

Sendak had to make do with his hand and Lotor’s filthy pictures, but it was only temporary. He’d be home soon. Just...not soon enough.

Lotor’s next picture was of his asshole, held open by four of his fingers.

Sendak groaned at the sight, tightening his grip on his cock so he didn’t come right at that moment. 

_ _ _ Sendak: fuck you’re so gorgeous  _

_ _ _ Sendak: so good for me _

_ _ _ Lotor: Sendak please _

Sendak could practically hear his desperate whine. He knew Lotor would have turned away slightly, and bit his lip, and let his thighs fall open a little further.

Fuck, he wished he was there right now.

_ Sendak: show me what you’re going to fuck yourself with _

Lotor sent a picture back almost immediately. This time, his face was in the frame, and he held up a large red dildo (one of his favorites) up next to his lips, which were slightly swollen and slick.

Sendak let himself imagine the story behind the picture: Lotor, sucking on this dildo while he fingered himself, pretending it was Sendak’s cock in his mouth. He looked so good with his mouth full of cock. It wasn’t his favorite thing, but he did it for Sendak, and he enjoyed the gratification Sendak got from it, and Sendak always reciprocated in some way.

_ Sendak: baby I’m not going to last like this _

_ _ _ Lotor: good thing toys don’t go soft _

He sent another picture, this time with the tip of the toy pressing against his rim, not quite penetrating him. 

_ Lotor: fuck me _

_ _ _ Sendak: slowly _

_ _ _ Lotor: no I want it Sendak fuck me _

_ _ _ Sendak: you’re a brat _

_ _ _ Lotor: I’m YOUR brat though _

_ _ _ Sendak: yeah _

_ _ _ Sendak: start slowly. You know I give you time to adjust _

_ _ _ Lotor: love that _

_ _ _ Lotor: you take such good care of me _

(Of course Sendak did; he loved Lotor.)

_ Lotor: I’m ready _

_ _ _ Sendak: I’d fuck you nice and good, the way you like _

_ _ _ Sendak: I’d pull your hair and bite your neck, because you’d be too breathless for me to kiss you anyway _

_ _ _ Lotor: yes _

_ _ _ Lotor: you fuck me so well _

_ _ _ Sendak: you’d wrap your legs around me, and scratch up my back, but I’d love it _

_ _ _ Sendak: you wouldn’t even realize you were doing it, because you’d be so into me fucking you _

_ _ _ Sendak: you wouldn’t be able to think _

_ _ _ Sendak: the only word you’d know would be my name _

_ _ _ Lotor: sendak _

_ _ _ Lotor: sendak please _

_ _ _ Sendak: are you close? _

_ _ _ Lotor: yes _

_ _ _ Sendak: are you going to come for me? _

_ _ _ Lotor: yes yes please Sendak  _

_ _ _ Sendak: come for me baby I want to see you  _

There was a long pause, and then Lotor sent two pictures in quick succession. 

The first was from his waist down: his legs were splayed with an almost artful gracelessness, framing his softening cock, the streaks of cum on his belly, the arm reaching down between his legs, the barest glimpse of the toy still within him.

The second was a headshot. His hair was mussed, his ears drooping, his eyes half-lidded and his lips slightly parted…

Beautiful and spent and utterly satisfied.

A few more strokes had Sendak coming, too, and he sent Lotor a picture.

_ Sendak: that’s all your doing _

_ Sendak: I love you  _

_ Lotor: I love you too _

_ Lotor: thank you _

_ Lotor: I wasn’t sure if you were still awake, but I _

_ Lotor: I couldn’t sleep _

_ Sendak: bad day? _

_ Lotor: not really. Just missed you _

_ Sendak: missed you, too, baby _

_ Sendak: but I’ll be home soon. Two more weeks _

_ Sendak: it’s late, my love. You should sleep _

_ Lotor: so should you _

_ Sendak: I will _

_ Lotor: good night, darling _

_ Sendak: good night, my love  _


	28. Double Penetration +Shodak (Shiro/Lotor/Sendak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today’s episode of “What can’t Devil make Soft(tm)?”

Shiro shuddered out a breath, already overwhelmed. 

But there was still so much more to come.

“Are you alright, dearest?” Lotor asked from where he was pressed against Shiro’s back. “Do you want to stop?”

Lotor and Sendak had both initially been against the idea, and it had taken quite a lot of persuasion to get this far, but Lotor was still had concerns.

That was ok with Shiro; it was literally Shiro’s ass on the line here. Some caution was appreciated.

“I’m fine,” Shiro said. “Sendak’s just big.”

“He is,” Lotor agreed, apparently mollified for the moment. 

Sendak kissed the top of Shiro’s head. He was too busy trying to hold still and let Shiro to adjust to speak right now, and frankly, Shiro appreciated that, too. It was quite an  _ adjustment _ .

Lotor nuzzled the back of Shiro’s neck and shoulders, distracting Shiro a little from the stretch.

Finally, Shiro nodded. “Alright, I- I’m ready. Can you- move, or something?”

Sendak laughed a little. “So eager. Sometimes I think that you must be more of a slut than Lotor is.”

“Hey!” Lotor said.

“It’s alright baby,” Sendak said, teasing, “no one’s more of a slut than you are.”

Lotor made a sound of mock-offense.

Shiro felt comfortable here. They worked well together, playing off each other with friendly, easy banter than spoke to the high level of familiarity they had with each other. They teased and cajoled and cared and loved almost habitually, like they didn’t have to think about it.

Perhaps they didn’t.

Either way, it didn’t matter. Sex with them was anything but habitual. 

“C’mon,” Shiro said, trying to get their focus back. They had goals tonight and by god were they going to meet them. “Fuck me already.”

Sendak kissed him, guiding his hips into slow, grinding motions. 

“Don’t rush,” Lotor murmured. “We have all night.”

(And all day tomorrow, but that was mostly so Shiro could recover.)

They might need all night, too. Sendak’s cock was already so big, and it really didn’t seem like he could take anymore, but he wanted both. He wanted to know what it would be like to be fucked by both of them at once, so that’s what they were going to do. 

“You should make him come,” Lotor said over Shiro’s shoulder. “Might help relax him.”

“Good idea,” Sendak said. “You could help.”

“I could,” Lotor agreed. He wrapped one arm around Shiro’s waist, and trailed the other down his back to his ass.

Gentle fingers traced Shiro’s rim, already stretched by Sendak’s cock (it really had no business being as big as it was), teasing both of them. 

“Lotor,” Sendak warned.

Lotor huffed a small laugh, but moved on, fondling Shiro’s balls, expertly rolling them around in his hand.

(They’d both been weirded out by Shiro’s testicles at first, but now that they were used to them…)

“I’m-“ Shiro started to say.

“Come,” Lotor said, in a low, commanding tone, and Shiro did, helplessly clinging to Sendak’s chest as he rode out his orgasm. 

He was pretty sure his soul had left his body, and when he came back down, Lotor had two fingers in him next to Sendak’s cock.

“Still with us?” Lotor murmured.

Shiro nodded. It was all... _ so much. _

Too much, maybe, in the best way. 

They really were going to ruin him for anyone else.

“You’re doing so well,” Lotor said. “But even though we’ve gone this far, it’s not too late for us to stop, if you need to. Do you need to stop, dearest?”

“No!” Shiro said, with surprising vehemence. “Don’t stop. I want it, I want both of you, please, Lotor,  _ fuck… _ ”

“If you’re sure,” Lotor said, the curve of his smile pressed to Shiro’s neck. 

“I am!” Shiro insisted. 

“Very well,” Lotor said. He started moving his fingers slowly, gently. “You’ll have to relax for me.”

Shiro  _ was _ relaxed; Sendak was the one who couldn’t sit still. How could he, with Shiro around his cock and Lotor’s fingers working to open Shiro up even further? He surely felt every movement as intensely as Shiro did, but he hadn’t just come.

Shiro hadn’t expected it to feel as good as it did. He had just come, after all, and while he was oversensitive, somehow it was nice to be able to think of nothing but these pleasurable sensations.

There was only this, and everything else ceased to matter. 

He was pulled back from his haze by Lotor pulling his fingers out and replacing them with the tip of his cock.

“Shh,” Lotor soothed, stroking his side with one hand. “Breathe.”

Shiro inhaled, but it was immediately forced out as Lotor sheathed himself inside him. 

“Fuck,” Sendak muttered. “Fuck.” 

Lotor pressed his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder, laughing softly, if a little hysterically. “Fuck, this is- you’re so…” He pulled out a little, and all three of them moaned.

Shiro was not going to last long, and he didn’t think either of them were going to, either, which was just as well; he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. 

The stretch was intense, obviously; this was more than Shiro had ever attempted to take before. But it was more than that. He was full to the brim, and completely surrounded by them, used and yet adored. 

He’d never felt like this before, not with anyone else. 

Sendak and Lotor finally managed to coordinate some sort of rhythm between them -Shiro wasn’t sure how; his brain was basically mush at this point - and it was beyond mind blowing, beyond ecstasy, beyond anything Shiro had experienced. 

He came, because it was the only thing he could do, and it seemed to just keep going  _ forever _ , until everything whited out around him. 

He woke sometime later, warm and comfortable and  _ sore _ . 

“You’re awake,” Sendak said.

Shiro felt him speak, more than head it. Not surprising, since he was nestled up against his chest. 

Shiro hummed in acknowledgement.

“You had us worried,” Lotor murmured from his other side. He kissed Shiro’s cheek. “You passed out.”

“I came  _ really _ hard,” Shiro said. “I think I might have died for a second?”

That pleased both of them, as much as they might want to deny it. 

“So you enjoyed yourself?” Sendak asked smugly. 

“Fuck yes,” Shiro said. “It’s, uh… just not the sort of thing I want to do all the time. That was...intense.”

They helped him sit up enough to drink some water, and fuck, he really was  _ sore _ . “I’m gonna be bedridden for the next week, at least,” he grouched.

Lotor kissed his cheek again and curled up next to him. “We’ll take care of you, dearest.”

“Rest now,” Sendak said, curling up on his other side.

Shiro fell asleep with a soft, fond smile on his lips.


	29. Handjobs +Lodak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m...not sure this really fits the prompt, but have these super horny boys anyway.

Sendak pretended not to notice Lotor’s hand on his thigh.

For one thing, they were in the middle of a banquet, surrounded by diplomats and ambassadors and high-ranking Galra.

For another, Lotor had pulled him into a hidden alcove less than an hour ago; he shouldn’t have been this needy already. 

Either way, Sendak wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of  _ everybody _ . He had discipline and self-control, which was more than he could say for Lotor sometimes. 

(Perhaps that was unfair, but that hand was  _ very _ distracting.) 

Sendak sipped his wine. 

Lotor slid his hand up Sendak’s thigh. 

Sendak did not try to remove Lotor’s hand; that wasn’t how this worked. He had to let Lotor do whatever he wanted here, all without making a scene, and then, in the privacy of their quarters, he would get to punish Lotor for being a bratty little slut. 

The idea really was quite appealing, and that plus Lotor’s slow massage of his inner thigh had him half hard already. 

Lotor was in the middle of a discussion with some commander or other about some provincial matter -Sendak hadn’t really been paying attention, even before Lotor started distracting him - but he didn’t have to look to release the catches on Sendak’s formal attire, just enough to snake his hand in.

Sendak schooled his expression to bland neutrality, even as those terrible, lovely fingers teased the base of his cock, and took another sip of wine.

Everything was fine and perfectly normal. Nothing untoward happening here. 

“-isn’t that right, darling?” Lotor said, breaking Sendak’s concentration.

“Hm? Oh, yes, of course,” Sendak said, despite having no idea what they’d been discussing. It didn’t matter; he always agreed with Lotor in public and saved their disagreements for the privacy of their own quarters. It was important for them to present a united front, and Sendak would never willingly do anything to weaken Lotor’s grip on the reins of power.

The commander seemed mollified by that, and he rose, making his excuses; Lotor blithely waved him away.

There was a brief moment where it was just the two of them at the table, before the next supplicant came to ask Lotor for something.

“Lotor,” Sendak said lowly.

Lotor hid his grin in his wine glass. “Yes, my darling?” He wrapped his hand around Sendak’s cock and started stroking gently. His movements were somewhat restrained by the fabric of Sendak’s trousers, but even so…

“Lotor,” Sendak tried again, unable to quite keep the pleading tone out of the word. 

Lotor knew him too well, and everything about this situation only made Sendak’s predicament worse. The thrill of being caught (even if no one was rude enough to say anything, should that happen), Lotor’s playful indifference, his ability to carry on with everything else while Sendak suffered…

“Don’t,” Lotor said quietly, “not until you’re inside me.” 

Sendak clenched his organic hand into a fist, his claws digging into his palm, just so he wouldn’t make a sound at that.

_ Fuck _ . 

_ Fuck _ , Lotor really did know him too well, knew how to push all of his buttons and leave him on the verge of throwing Lotor over his shoulder and leaving the banquet right this second. They probably wouldn’t even make it to their suite; maybe he’d have Lotor right there in the hallway, where anyone could walk past and see.

He didn’t do any of that, of course. They weren’t overly randy youths; they were grown men with reputations and titles and the respect they had earned over the years. 

It couldn’t all be thrown away now just because Lotor couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

Lotor greeted the next petitioner.

Sendak sipped his wine, and then, impulsively, he put his hand on Lotor’s leg, stroking his inner thigh gently and sensually. 

No one else would have noticed the tiny flick of his ears, but Sendak did.

He hid his grin in his wine and slid his hand upwards.

Two could play this game. 


	30. Threesome +Shodak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, Sendak teaches Shiro how to fuck Lotor properly, bc Lotor has Issues(tm)  
Not included: Sendak’s PowerPoint presentation

Lotor tugged on the restraints to get Sendak and Shiro’s attention. 

He knew they were still in the room- Sendak had said they wouldn’t leave, and he could hear them conversing quietly in a far corner of the room -but he didn’t like to be ignored, especially when he was laid out like this, all for them.

His wrists were cuffed to separate corners of the bed and he was blindfolded. His ankles were still free, and he hadn’t been gagged, but that could change; he didn’t know yet. 

Sendak hadn’t told him all of what he’d planned, but that was alright; Sendak knew what he liked and what he didn’t, and Shiro was going to learn. 

That was the point of this exercise, after all. 

The mattress dipped off to one side, and then Sendak caressed his cheek. “We haven’t forgotten you, baby.”

“Good,” Lotor huffed. 

“Don’t tell me you’re out of patience already,” Sendak said. He pressed a kiss to Lotor’s forehead. “We’re just getting started.”

The mattress dipped on the other side as Shiro joined them. “He’s got endless patience for everything else,” he said, addressing Sendak directly. “Why is this different?”

“He’s a little slut,” Sendak said, overly fond.”Isn’t that right, baby?”

“N-no…” Lotor denied, turning his head to one side to hide his face.

Not that it worked; he was surrounded. 

“No?” Sendak asked. “You certainly beg for my cock like one.” 

They couldn’t see his flush, but Sendak’s hand was still on his cheek, so he could certainly  _ feel _ how hot he was getting. 

“But it’s alright, baby,” Sendak soothed. “We’ll give you what you need.”

“Then get on with it,” Lotor hissed.

Sendak just laughed. “Touch him,” he told Shiro.

Shiro’s fingers -warm and soft, organic -touched his lips, fleeting little touches that had him opening his mouth, in case Shiro wanted him to suck on them. But they were already gone.

Not being able to see made everything a thousand times more intense, and his skin tingled already where they had touched him.

“He’s so sensitive,” Shiro said. 

“He is,” Sendak agreed. “That’s why you have to be careful -too much will overwhelm him completely, and we don’t want that.”

Of course, he said that while stroking Lotor’s cock casually, an unexpected touch that made Lotor jump. 

He hadn’t really been hard before, but now that was changing; he pushed his hips up into Sendak’s hand, trying to get more.

Sendak took his hand away. “Too little is better than too much,” he told Shiro. “You can tease him and get him all wound up with minimal touching, because he’s so sensitive. Too much will…”

There was a reason Sendak was taking the lead here, lecturing Shiro the way he might lecture a class of cadets.

Sendak had been absent from their bedroom for a few weeks, off pursuing tasks that Lotor trusted only him to complete, so it had been just Shiro and Lotor.

Despite missing Sendak, it had been very nice, having Shiro all to himself.

It was just… Shiro hadn’t been able to get him off. 

It wasn’t Shiro’s fault; his technique was good.  _ Very _ good.

He just didn’t know Lotor’s body the way that Sendak did. Of course he didn’t; Lotor had been with Sendak longer than civilization had existed on Shiro’s planet. 

Lotor had a plethora of his own issues that made intimacy difficult; fortunately for him, Sendak was always willing to accommodate him, and had spent centuries learning Lotor’s body, to the point that he probably knew Lotor’s body than he did himself. 

(Lotor had difficulty getting himself off sometimes, but Sendak, somehow, never did anymore.) 

So… Sendak was going to teach Shiro, and then they could skip all of the headaches and frustration. 

“Besides,” Sendak said, “you like being teased, don’t you, baby?”

He did, and he didn’t, but Sendak knew that. 

Sendak kissed away his frown, slowly, not touching him anywhere else, forcing him to focus on that alone.

Lotor melted into it, the tension leaving his body bit by bit. He wanted to bury his fingers in the ruff of fur at the nape of Sendak’s neck and pull him closer, but he couldn’t; he just had to take what they gave him. 

Too soon, Sendak pulled away. Lotor tried to follow him, but bound and blindfolded, it was difficult, so finally he just had to collapse back into the bed. 

Shiro’s hand wrapped around his cock, followed shortly by his lips. 

Lotor moaned, unable to stay quiet. (He never could when he was tied up; that was probably why Sendak liked doing it so much.) “Shiro…” he breathed, trying to thrust up into Shiro’s mouth, completely unintentionally.

Sendak’s hand on his belly prevented that, so his feet only slid against the sheets. He tugged on the restraints to try to ground himself. 

The cuffs were soft and padded, so it was unlikely he would hurt himself; otherwise Sendak would have stopped him by now.

Part of Lotor’s issue was that while he had no trouble getting aroused -especially not with Sendak and Shiro around -actually finishing could be...difficult. For whatever reason, it was easy for him to cross the boundary between sensitized and oversensitive without orgasm, and once that happened, any touch, even his own, was borderline painful. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Shiro pulled away, but he cried out anyway. 

“Shh,” Sendak soothed. “We’ll get there.”

Shiro’s hands on his inner thighs had him letting his legs fall open even further, which allowed Shiro to kiss and nip freely. He didn’t have fangs, so his nips were gentler, blunter than Sendak’s, but Lotor found himself enjoying them anyway. 

And then two of Shiro’s fingers -slick with lube and warm -pushed against his rim oh-so-gently.

He moaned at how good it felt, unabashed to let them know that he was enjoying himself (something else Sendak had helped him with over the years), and Shiro used the opportunity to push both fingers into him. 

It was good, but then, he’d always liked being full like this. 

Sendak’s free hand -the streamline prosthetic Lotor had built for him -wrapped around his cock, and Shiro’s mouth went back to his cock, licking and teasing before once again taking him into his mouth.

How he was able to keep it straight who was touching him where was a mystery to Lotor, but he supposed it didn’t hurt that their hands were radically different sizes, and that Sendak touched him with surety while Shiro was more hesitant. 

He trembled in the face of all of it: the hands, the touching, every sensation magnified because he wasn’t expecting it, couldn’t see it coming. “Sendak,” he whined. “ _ Sendak… _ ”

“Already, baby?” Sendak teased, but he sounded pleased, too. Maybe he’d been just as worried about this as Lotor had been.

(The relationship between the three of them wasn’t built on sex, but Shiro’s ego had taken a major hit, and they’d all been frustrated; things could have easily fallen apart, and Lotor didn’t want that. He liked Shiro, and Sendak like Shiro, and Shiro liked them, and it would have been beyond unfortunate if something like this came between them.) 

“Go ahead, baby,” Sendak said, leaning down to nip Lotor’s ear. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Lotor tugged on the restraints again, but even that couldn’t keep him from coming (which was just as well; edging only made it  _ more _ difficult for him to come most of the time).

He was only distantly aware of Shiro pulling away, of Sendak releasing the restraints, but then Sendak removed the blindfold.

“Hey, baby,” Sendak said softly, stroking Lotor’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Lotor said. His limbs felt like jelly, and he could still feel the ghosts of their touches on his skin, pleasantly tingling enough to make his toes curl. “Good.”

“Do you want to keep going?” Sendak asked.

Lotor nodded.

It was easier to keep going once he’d already come; it was only the first orgasm he usually had problems with. Anyway, from their discussions, he knew that round two involved Shiro fucking him, and he really wanted to know what it would be like to come on his cock.

“Yes,” Lotor said. “Yes, keep going.”

The two men above him exchanged glances, Sendak smug and certain and Shiro relieved and determined.

“As you wish,” Shiro said, leaning down to kiss Lotor. 

With his hands free now, he pulled Shiro down on top of him, smiling and humming into the kiss.

In the background, he heard Sendak murmur something about him being “an eager little slut”, but he knew that Sendak meant it lovingly, and even if he hadn’t, nothing could ruin his mood now. 


	31. Praise Kink +Lodak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak figures out that a Lotor has a praise kink

“Well done,” Sendak wheezed, flat on his back on the training deck floor, trying to get his breath back after Lotor successfully disarmed him and sent him sprawling.

If he hadn’t been looking at Lotor, he wouldn’t have noticed, but Lotor’s ears flicked, just a little, and his breath hitched as he bit his lip, and he ducked his head down, turning away slightly, and that was…

Sendak had just complimented him; what reason did he have to be  _ embarrassed _ ?

Lotor made his excuses and left abruptly, but the incident stuck with Sendak for years afterwards.

* * *

In time, Sendak decided to court Lotor, and Lotor gave him permission to proceed. It wasn’t a binding agreement for anything, but if the courting went well…

They continued spending time together on the training deck. Lotor had gotten wily with the years, so despite Sendak’s physical advantages, they were more or less evenly matched.

That blurred the line between student and teacher, because it meant that Sendak was learning from Lotor just as much as Lotor was learning from him, and that put them on the same footing, made them equals, deserving of each other.

There were other things, of course: walks along the observation decks, meals taken together (that Sendak had prepared with his own hands, more often than not), little meaningful gifts given and received.

(That was unusual; the person being courted traditionally only received gifts, never gave them. Sendak found he didn’t mind, though, because it seemed that Lotor returned his affection.)

Lotor gifted him a drawing of a view from one of the observation decks: a sunrise viewed from space, the light pouring over the edge of the planet like liquid gold, the planet’s moons backlit and brilliant.

That had been the view from the observation deck the day that Sendak had asked Lotor to meet him there in order to ask his permission to court him. 

“It’s beautiful,” he told Lotor earnestly. It was so realistic, and yet more stunning than the actual event had been. “It’s- you’re so talented.” 

Lotor ducked his head, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “It’s nothing special,” he mumbled. “I just thought- you might like it, and-“

“I do,” Sendak reassured. He was used to how painfully shy Lotor could be. “And while I don’t really know anything about art, I can tell that this is… It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

Lotor shook his head. He wasn’t fishing for compliments; he just had a hard time accepting them.

That was alright with Sendak; he adored his sweet, shy lover. 

“I think,” Sendak said, “that the only thing I’ve ever seen that’s more beautiful is you.” 

Lotor pressed a hand to his mouth, even as his ears twitched violently. He still wasn’t looking at Sendak, so Sendak couldn’t say for certain what he was feeling, other than perhaps embarrassment.

But why? They were  _ courting _ , after all. Sendak intended to marry him one day, if Lotor accepted his proposal when the time came. And yet Lotor had so much trouble with this.

_ Why?  _

Before Sendak could figure it out, Lotor said, “I have to- I- Goodbye.” 

He practically fled, leaving Sendak confused and intrigued.

* * *

It finally clicked one evening when Sendak was fucking Lotor while lazily making out with him.

They were in Sendak’s room -Lotor’s preference - in his bed, and it was… 

Sendak wanted to keep Lotor here forever. He loved having Lotor under him, wrapped around him, holding onto him like he couldn’t bear to let go.

Lotor turned his head to one side, baring his throat, and Sendak took the opportunity to leave his mark there. He wanted everyone to know that Lotor was his, especially Lotor.

Lotor bit his lip to stifle his moan. He really was terribly shy, but Sendak found it adorable. 

And then he said it.

“ _ Fuck _ , baby, you’re so perfect for me.”

Lotor stiffened up, coming with a startled, breathless cry, just like that. 

Sendak fucked him through it, not quite there yet himself, but that was alright; he could probably convince Lotor to at least make out with him while he finished himself off. 

Lotor pushed him away as soon as he got his breath back, sitting up and turning his back on Sendak, wrapping his arms around himself as he looked around for his clothes.

“Lotor?” Sendak asked, wondering what he’d done wrong. He’d thought everything was going well. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Lotor shook his head. “I- I’m sorry,” he said tonelessly.

“For what?” Sendak asked. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I-“ Lotor began. “I couldn’t- I didn’t last long enough, and…”

“Lotor, it happens. It’s not a big deal.” Actually, Sendak was sort of wondering what had gotten him off so quickly; it wasn’t usually like that. “I really don’t mind.”

“It’s...embarrassing,” Lotor mumbled. “That all it took was a few words.”

...wait. 

“What I said to you got you off?” Sendak asked. 

Lotor hesitated, then nodded, just once. “I really shouldn’t be so affected, but I- I’ve never been able to help myself, and I don’t- I don’t know why.”

Oh.

_ Oh _ . 

** _Oh_ ** . 

“You like being praised,” Sendak said. “There’s nothing wrong with that. Everyone does.”

“Not like this!” Lotor said, finally turning around. Tears streaked down his cheeks, and Sendak wanted to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure if Lotor wanted to be touched just yet. “It’s- aberrant, and...disgusting.”

“It’s not,” Sendak said. 

“It is! Every kind word you’ve ever said to me made me- I had to- Even before you started courting me, I was touching myself to the thought of you saying all those nice words to me.”

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard,” Sendak blurted. Because it was.

“...what?”

“You, getting off on the thought of me praising you? That’s…” Sendak was reminded that he hadn’t finished yet. “Fuck, baby, if that’s what you wanted, you just had to ask.”

Lotor’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little. “You’re not… disgusted, or- or…?”

“No, baby,” Sendak said, taking a risk and pulling Lotor back to him.

Lotor let him, still wide-eyed and startled and disbelieving, and he ended up in the same position he’d been in before: on his back, underneath Sendak. 

“You’re amazing,” Sendak said. “You should be showered in praise. You’re so smart and talented…” He kissed Lotor, slow and deep and sweet, and Lotor clung to him like a lifeline. 

“Sendak,” Lotor managed finally. “Sendak, I- I need you.”

“Oh, baby,” Sendak murmured, stroking Lotor’s hair back from his face. “I’m here.” He could feel that Lotor was hard again, where their bodies were pressed together. “I’ll take care of you.”

Lotor nodded, and Sendak entered him again.

“So good for me, baby,” Sendak said this time, eager to try this new thing out. “You’re so perfect, you take it so well…’

Lotor bit his lip and turned his head to one side.

Sendak gently turned his head back. “No, baby, I want to see you, I want to know that you’re enjoying yourself. Let me see.”

There was a flash of fear in Lotor’s eyes, but then he licked his lips and nodded.

“Good boy,” Sendak crooned. 

Lotor tightened around his cock, startling a moan out of both of them. 

It was the first time Sendak had heard Lotor moan out loud before; he usually wasn’t vocal at all during sex. 

“That’s it, baby,” Sendak said. “Let me know what you like.” He started moving, prompting little moans and whimpers out of Lotor.

Lotor still held his gaze, and it was so much more intense like that. He could see every emotion as it flickered across Lotor’s face, and gradually, any remaining embarrassment faded away, replaced by pleasure and something else. Something sweeter.

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Sendak said, “beautiful and perfect and all mine…”

“Yes,” Lotor agreed breathlessly, “yours.” He wrapped his legs around Sendak’s waist, pulling him deeper, like he couldn’t bear to have any space between them.

“You’re so graceful and powerful and strong,” Sendak continued. “I wish more people were like you, but I’m glad they’re not, because you deserve to be one-of-a-kind. It makes me so incredibly happy to see you and talk to you and be with you, because you’re...you, and you’re perfect in every way, baby. The day I asked you to let me court you was the happiest of my life, did you know that?”

“Sendak,” Lotor said, his voice trembling. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. “ _ Sendak… _ ”

“You’re the most amazing person I know,” Sendak whispered, like it was a secret, “and it certainly doesn’t hurt that you’re gorgeous, either.”

Lotor buried his face in Sendak’s neck. “I- I can’t-“

“Go ahead,” Sendak said. “It’s alright, baby, you’ve been so good for me.” 

Lotor came with a muffled little sound, his entire body tensing, and Sendak came shortly after. 

Sendak held him for a long time, nuzzling the top of his head and rubbing his back and just...enjoying his presence

“Did you mean it?” Lotor asked finally.

“Mean what?” Sendak asked.

“Any of it?”

“Baby-  _ Lotor _ , I meant all of it,” Sendak said, pulling back enough to look at him. “Every word.”

Lotor had been crying silently, and Sendak had let him, because that was how he dealt with his emotions sometimes, when they were too overwhelming for him to deal with any other way. 

Lotor wiped his face with one hand. And then he looked up at Sendak, confused and flustered. “All of it?”

Sendak nodded. “All of it.” He kissed Lotor’s cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose… Basically everywhere he could reach. “Every last word, Lotor.”

“I...really liked it,” Lotor admitted.

“I could tell,” Sendak said, smiling fondly. “I don’t mind doing that for you again, if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Lotor said, and then, after a brief moment of hesitation, closed the distance between them and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap, folks!  
But don’t worry; just because Kinktober is over doesn’t mean I’ll stop writing ;)


End file.
